The Amazing Race: Video Game Edition
by TARfan97
Summary: This Awesome fan fiction story will really have you hanging on to the edge of your seat as you read it. Get ready for an epic adventure as twelve teams of your favorite Nintendo characters will embark on a race around the video game for ONE MILLION DOLLARS! The video game universe is waiting for you.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**Author's Note: Hello there, this is TARfan97. I have been an Amazing Race fan for quite some time now, and I've also enjoyed playing videogames for almost all of my life. The idea for this story has always been stuck inside my brain, and it would not go away unless I had set it free out into the world, so that's what I have decided to do. This is my very first fanfic, so I'm quite excited to be able to share it to you. I do not own The Amazing Race, Nintendo, any other video games, their franchises or any other ideas that other people may have made that's being shown on this fanfic. **

Ep. 1: I Just Got Hit in the Head with a Coconut -Luigi

The shot showed a large unusual land filled with mystical beauty. It showed natives walking on the street, and little turtles and mushrooms frolicking around in the fields. It then suddenly showed a bus being driven through the land. Inside the bus were twenty-four Nintendo characters, who all sat silently while waiting for the bus to get to its destination. The scene then shifted to Toad, who was standing in the middle of the fields.

Toad: "I'm standing in the middle of Mushroom Kingdom: home to many shiny characters, consisting of animals, hero's, including villains. From this thriving Kingdom, twelve teams of your favorite Nintendo characters will embark on a race around the video game universe for 1 million dollars."

The scene then shifted to the bus carrying the teams.

Toad: "These teams have decided to take a break from their usual everyday routines, and have signed up to take the ultimate adventure. Each and every team is made up of an existing relationship. The twelve teams are:"

The teams would get out of the bus and head to the starting line as Toad called their names.

"LINK & ZELDA; newly dating couple from the land of Hyrule."

Zelda: "I finally decided to be in a relationship with Link, except Link and I still have some flaws that might have our relationship end up being short lived."

Link: "We fight a lot, but I don't believe that makes us a bad couple. I'm hoping this race will help us to connect more and help us get along better; otherwise, I might end up dying alone."

"SAMUS & PIKACHU; best friends and hoping for a chance to spend more time together."

Pikachu: "Samus and I became friends when she saved my life from a machine that was draining my electric power, and we've been best friends ever since, pika."

Samus: "Pikachu and I have a lot of fun together; I even let him sit on my shoulder. He's pretty much the only guy that I'm not aggressive and ruthless towards.

Pikachu: "Samus and I are looking at this race as a chance to bond and have fun together, pika."

"PEACH & DAISY; princesses from Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach: "We are your typical damsels in distresses that are both usually imprisoned in tall towers waiting for our prince charming's to come and rescue us, and that's something we're not proud of."

Daisy: "We're looking at The Amazing Race as an opportunity to prove to everyone that we're not as useless as we seem, and that we actually can make it out there in the world. If we do get kidnapped, then by golly help us."

"FOX & KRYSTAL; dating mercenaries from Star Fox."

Krystal: "Fox and I are definitely two of the most competitive people that you'll ever meet, and we're even a bit aggressive as well."

Fox: "Being leader of the Star Fox team, I'm basically used to being in control. This race just might have a huge impact on our relationship, but Krystal and I are not quitters, and we'll do whatever it takes to win."

"POPO & NANA; Ice-climbers and very close friends hoping for a deeper relationship."

Popo: "I like to hang out and climb mountains with my best friend Nana. Basically nothing can keep us apart."

Nana: "Hopefully, this race will be able to evolve our friendship into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, and I hope I'll be able to get Popo to realize that he loves me. I definitely do want to be with him forever."

"KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF; dating in a long distance relationship."

Jigglypuff: "Being in a long distance relationship, times when we're together are very rare, but, regardless, we're like two puffballs in a pod. We're like, the cutest couple out there… ever. (Laughs)"

Kirby rolls his eyes.

Kirby: "Jigglypuff is usually known for wanting to get attention and singing in front of people… and ends up putting people to sleep in the process. If she puts me to sleep while we're racing, then, I'll have no other choice but to kill her."

"BOWSER & BOWSER JR.; father and son from Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser: "When I'm old and had my fun with trying to take over the world, my son is going to carry on the job. There are still some things, however, that I don't think I'll ever understand about him."

Bowser Jr.: "I'm my own independent self; I don't have to wait till I'm older to conquer Mushroom Kingdom. With my high intellect, I can get whatever I want, so this race better get my Dad to understand me, and stop trying to control my life. I want him to let me take over for once."

"MARIO & LUIGI; brothers and plumbers that are also from Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario: "Half of the time-a, we are on plumber duty, and the other half of the time-a, we're usually trying to save the world from evil. If this race means taking a break from our usual daily lives, then we'll-a look at it as a vacation."

"NESS & LUCAS; best friends from the town of Onett in Eagleland."

Lucas: "I like to hang around with my best buddy, Ness. I don't like to be alone; otherwise I get very lonely and very sad."

Ness: Lucas is probably one of the most sensitive kids that you'll ever meet, and I'm actually not annoyed by that. I have a feeling that the whole time we're on the race together, he'll be nothing but happy, so if that's an advantage that'll help us get ahead, then I might as well take it."

"MARTH & IKE; swordsmen from Akaneia."

Ike: "I don't know if you could say Marth and I are friends. We're more like rivals, you know."

Marth: "Ike and I are always trying to outdo each other, and be better than each other, but, at the end of the day, we're still able to work together and solve whatever problem is in front of us, and we're going to use that to our advantage in this race."

"POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO; best friends from the Johto region."

Lucario: "I do everything that my master says, and we know how to get along and work together as well, and nothing can ever change that."

Pokémon Trainer: I want to win; I want to win this race so badly! I hope that our friendship, teamwork and communication skills will help us cross that finish line first, and get us the money as well."

"DONKEY KONG & DIDDY KONG; uncle and nephew from Donkey Kong Island."

Diddy Kong: "Uncle and I love to spend time together. It doesn't matter whether it's sitting back eating bananas or saving our bananas from thieves, we always have a blast."

Donkey Kong: "For us, everyday is like Father's Day. Nothing can ever compare to the bond that I share with my nephew. I feel that our teamwork will help us win this race."

Diddy Kong: "Someday, I want to be just like him."

The scene then shows the teams walking toward the starting line together.

Toad: "Can these teams stand up to the pressures of traveling together across hundreds and thousands of miles. Who will muster the right combination of brains, brawn, and teamwork to win the one million dollars? Nine teams will be eliminated, two teams will fall short, and only one… will win it all. We're about to begin…The Amazing Race."

The scene then shifts to all the teams lined up next to each other in a vast, wide-open field.

Toad: "Well, in just a few minutes, you're all going to be on a race around the video game universe, and as you travel, you'll have to complete various tasks. Some of these tasks are going to be physical while all the other tasks are going to challenge your mind. At the end of each leg, there is a pit stop. Eight of these pit stops are elimination points, so you need to get to them as fast as you can, because if you're last…you'll be eliminated. And you better be ready as well, because this race is going to be full of many unexpected surprises."

Everyone: (gasps)

Toad: "In fact, just up ahead is the first surprise. If you take a look beyond your backpacks, you'll see a big field full of go-karts. On the hood of each go-kart is a symbol. Eleven of those symbols all represent a Mario Kart icon. Now here's what you must do, once run up to your backpacks and have read your clues, you must find a go-kart with the right symbol on it. Once you have found a go-kart you think is correct, you must bring it to me. If you're right, you'll be granted access to the Mario Kart racetrack that's just nearby from here, as well as the go-kart itself. But, like I said before, there are only eleven go-karts with the right symbols on them, meaning only one thing. If a team is unable to bring me one of the right go-karts in time, they will be eliminated…right here. That's right; that means one team… will not be able to get passed the starting line."

Everyone exchanged shocked glances towards each other, and desperation immediately filled everyone's systems.

Toad: "Does everyone understand what's at stake here?"

Every one nodded their heads showing they understood.

Toad: "But don't forget, in the very end, the first team to cross the finish line, after twelve legs, will win…one million dollars."

Everyone: "Cheers!"

Toad: "Alright then, well I wish you all the best of luck… travel safe…"

Everyone immediately got into their running positions. Some people had excited looks on their faces, while others looked a bit scared.

Toad: …GO!

All the teams immediately ran extremely fast towards their back packs.

Zelda: "Oh my gosh!"

Fox: "Come on, let's go!"

Ike: "Let's do this!"

Everyone picked up their clues, ripped them open, and started reading them.

Jigglypuff: "Find the right go-kart (pant) that's hidden among-"

Ness: "Over a hundred other go-karts."

Luigi: "Holy cow-a! Only eleven of those go-karts-"

Donkey Kong: "Allow you to go ahead"

Fox: "Once you've found the right one-"

Bowser Jr.: "You must bring it to Toad. If you are correct-"

Nana: "You'll be granted access to the Mario Kart racetrack."

Zelda: "Hurry, hurry, go-karts are first come, first served."

Everyone then started heading into the field of go-karts.

SAMUS & PIKACHU:

Samus: "All right, we have to find one with a Mario Kart symbol"

FOX & KRYSTAL:

Fox: "We can do it Krystal, we'll find it."

The scene then shifted to everyone scrambling all around the go-karts searching everywhere.

NESS & LUCAS: (pointing towards a star symbol)

Lucas: "maybe it's this one, let's try it."

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: (pointing towards a mushroom symbol)

Bowser Jr.: "It's obviously this one"

LINK & ZELDA: (pointing towards an "M" symbol)

Link: "Zelda, I think this one is it."

Everyone then brought the go-karts they thought were it, and brought them over to Toad.

Toad: "One team at a time guys, one team at a time."

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: (mushroom symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct."

Bowser Jr.: "Crap!"

PEACH & DAISY: (mushroom symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct."

Daisy: "Ok, let's try the one we saw back there."

NESS & LUCAS: (star symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct."

Ness: "Uh! We got to try that again!"

LINK & ZELDA: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct; you may stand over there with your go-kart."

Both of them cheered with excitement.

Link: "Oh man, I can't believe we got it first! This is awesome!"

MARTH & IKE: (red shell symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct"

Ike: "Dang!"

POPO & NANA: (banana symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct"

Popo: "Darn it!"

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct; you may stand next to Link & Zelda."

Jigglypuff then screamed her head off in excitement.

Jigglypuff: "We did it; we're on the Amazing Race!"

Donkey Kong: "We can do it Diddy, it's around here somewhere."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

DONKEY KONG & DIDDYKONG:

Donkey Kong: "That first challenge was probably the most nerve racking thing I've ever done in my life, finding that go-kart with the right symbol was really hard."

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO:

Pokémon Trainer: "The symbol on the go-kart was so obvious, and we were caught so off guard, it wasn't even funny."

**END:**

PEACH & DAISY: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct; you may stand with the other two teams."

Peach and Daisy cheered with joy.

Peach: "I can't believe we found it third, this is just so wonderful Daisy!"

Daisy: "I Know, it is wonderful!"

MARIO & LUIGI: (checkered flag symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct."

Mario: "Dang it-a!"

SAMUS & PIKACHU: (mushroom symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct."

Samus: "Are you freaking' kidding me!"

FOX & KRYSTAL: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct: you may stand with the other teams."

Fox: "YES!"

Krystal: "We got it, WOOHOO!"

Bowser: "Where is the freaking go-kart!?"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.:

Bowser: "I get frustrated when things don't go my way, and I especially don't like losing. There was no way that we were going to lose at the starting line just because of a stupid go-kart, so I started getting serious."

**END:**

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: (golden mushroom symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct!"

Bowser: "Seriously?!"

DONKEY KONG & DIDDY KONG: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct; you may stand with the others."

Diddy Kong: "We got it Uncle, we got it!"

Donkey Kong: "I can't believe this! We're on the freaking Amazing Race!"

SAMUS & PIKACHU: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct: you may stand with the others"

Pikachu: "Yes! We found it Samus, we found it, pika!"

That's when Bowser started to get really irritated and frustrated.

Bowser: "Jr., you're not looking good enough!"

Bowser Jr.: "I'm looking as best as I can Dad! Gosh!"

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct; you may stand with the other teams."

Pokémon Trainer: Good Job Lucario, I'm proud of you already."

Lucario: "Any time my good friend."

Mario: "There's only four left Luigi, we gotta hurry."

Luigi: "I know; I'm trying."

POPO & NANA: (green shell symbol)

Toad: "That is not correct."

Nana was starting to get worried.

Popo: "Don't worry Nana, we'll find it."

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct."

Bowser: "YES, FINALLY!"

Bowser Jr.: "Let's get the heck outta here."

NESS & LUCAS: (golden coin symbol)

Toad: "I'm sorry, that's not correct."

Lucas was starting to panic.

Lucas: "Ness, I don't… I, I can't… Ness... NESS! I CAN'T FIND IT!"

Ness: "It's ok, just don't panic."

MARIO & LUIGI: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "That is correct, congratulations."

Mario: "YES-A!"

Luigi: "Thank goodness, we-a made it!"

MARTH & IKE: ("M" symbol)

Toad: "Congratulations, you are correct."

Ike: "Awe, YES!"

Marth: "Thank you so much."

It all then came down to Popo & Nana and Ness & Lucas.

Toad: "Guys, there is only one go-kart left."

The other teams bared witness to this ordeal.

Zelda: "Oh my gosh."

Luigi: "I-a feel scared just watching them."

Pikachu: "It's gonna be heart-breaking after this."

Jigglypuff: "I can't bear to watch this."

Popo & Nana and Ness & Lucas were scrambling around the go-karts with desperate looks.

Lucas: "I can't believe this, this can't be happening to us!"

Nana: "I'm scared; I don't know what to do now!

Ness: "We're screwed!"

…

Lucas: "I can't believe this, this can't be happening to us!"

Popo: "We'll find it Nana; just keep your head up."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

POPO & NANA:

Popo: "We were scared out of our wits; we didn't know what to do. So we looked at the clue again to see if there was any more information on what we were looking for. That's when we saw this tiny little figure at the bottom side of the clue."

The scene shifted to the bottom of a clue showing a faded "M."

NESS & LUCAS:

Ness: "That was where we saw the symbol that we were looking for, so we starting looking extremely carefully."

**END:**

Popo & Nana then went to the right side of the field, and Ness & Lucas went to the left side of the field, and both teams starting looking carefully. Lucas then sees a go-kart containing something interesting on its hood, and he suddenly freezes in his tracks.

Lucas: "Ness, I think I found it."

Ness: "Then let's bring it to him."

Popo & Nana then saw Ness & Lucas bring a go-kart to Toad.

Nana: "Oh no! Popo, I think they found it."

Popo: "Just keep looking."

NESS & LUCAS:

Lucas: "Come on, come on, this has to be correct, it has to!"

Toad studied it carefully… it had the "M" symbol.

Toad: "Congratulations, you are correct."

Everyone immediately cheered with joy, especially Ness & Lucas.

Nana: "OH NO!"

Both Popo and Nana embraced and hugged each other while everyone cheered.

Popo: "Its ok, Nana, it's alright."

Ness and Lucas walked over to the other teams extremely happy as the other teams hugged and congratulated them. They all then sadly looked over to Popo and Nana walking over to Toad at the mat.

Toad: "Popo and Nana… I'm sorry to tell you there are no more go-karts with Mario Kart symbols… and I'm very sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

POPO & NANA: Eliminated

Popo and Nana then hugged and comforted each other, and Nana was crying. She then wiped her face.

Nana: "I'm so upset and disappointed. We never wanted to go out like this."

Popo: "We would've loved to have gone further ahead, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I really wish we could've found the figure at the bottom of the clue earlier."

All the other teams looked on at the sad loss of one of their teams.

Krystal: "It feels really sad just to see a team get eliminated just like that. It just doesn't feel right at all."

Peach: "They seemed like a really cute couple. I really wish they could've made the cut."

Lucario: "I most certainly wouldn't have wanted to have been in the situation they were in; this shouldn't have happened to any of us."

Ike: "I guess when it comes down to it, there's not much control you have over this game, and it's really sad, but there's nothing you can do about it unfortunately."

Mario: "I'm-a gonna miss them, they would've made a great team to compete against."

Popo: "To be the first team eliminated at the start of the race; it's a huge disappointment. But I'm proud of us anyway, and I'm especially proud of Nana."

Nana: "Thank you. I love you Popo."

Popo: "…Same here…Nana."

The other teams continued to take one last look at Popo and Nana before departing.

…

"Stay tuned for part II of this episode."


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Ep. 1 I Just Got Hit in the Head with a Coconut part II

All of the teams that made it through the first challenge departed sadly with their go-karts to the Mario Kart racetrack.

NESS & LUCAS:

Ness: "We're very happy that we got in; it was a very close call. It's just very upsetting to say goodbye to a team so soon… but we will carry on, and we'll keep fighting till the very end."

Lucas: "I'm glad that we're still in it, though I wish it didn't have to be at the expense of another team."

The teams then headed towards the racetrack, which was Luigi Raceway. Once they got to the starting line of the race track, there was cheering coming from the audience. This caused everyone's frowns to turn upside down.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

MARTH & IKE:

Marth: "When we all got out into the racetrack, we heard a lot of cheering coming from the audience, and that just brightened up our moods."

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF:

Jigglypuff: "It was just so wonderful; they were all cheering for me."

Kirby: "Uh, they were cheering for all of us Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff: "Well, I think they were cheering MOSTLY for me."

Kirby rolled his eyes.

**END:**

SAMUS & PIKACHU:

Pikachu: "Look, there's the clue-box, pika."

Samus & Pikachu got their clue, and opened it up.

Samus: "Roadblock: Who's got the need for Speed?"

Toad: "A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no person can perform more than six Roadblocks on the entire race. In this roadblock, one team member from each team must use the go-kart they obtained at the starting line, and take part in a Mario Kart race around Luigi Raceway along with their fellow racers. Team members can use any type of weapon obtained from an item box to get further ahead. Once a team member crosses the finish line first, they will receive their next clue."

SAMUS & PIKACHU: Currently in 1ST Place

Pikachu: "Do you have the need for speed Samus, pika?"

Samus: "Sure, I'll do it"

NESS & LUCAS: Currently in 2ND Place

Lucas: "I'll do this one"

FOX & KRYSTAL: Currently in 3RD Place

Krystal: "You've got the need for speed Fox."

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO: Currently in 4TH Place

Pokémon Trainer: "I can totally handle this, I love going fast."

DONKEY KONG & DIDDYKONG: Currently in 5TH Place

Donkey Kong: "You want to do it Diddy?"

Diddy Kong: "Yes, PLEASE!"

BOWSER & BOWSER Jr.: Currently in 6TH Place

Bowser Jr.: "I can handle this Dad"

Bowser: "Are you sure?"

Bowser Jr.: "What do you mean 'Am I sure,' I'm positive!"

Bowser: "You better be!"

MARTH & IKE: Currently in 7TH Place

Ike: "Let me do this one Marth, I've got this no sweat."

LINK & ZELDA: Currently in 8TH Place

Zelda: "You think you can do it?"

Link: "Yeah, I think so."

PEACH & DAISY: Currently in 9TH Place

Daisy: "Can I do it Peach?"

Peach: "No, I've got more experience. I'll do it."

MARIO & LUIGI: Currently in 10TH Place

Mario: "Who's-a got the need for speed? I do."

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in Last Place

Jigglypuff: "Me, me…ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kirby: "No Jigglypuff, I'm doing it."

Jigglypuff: "UGGGGHHHH!"

Samus, Lucas, Fox, Pokémon Trainer, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr., Ike, Link, Peach, Mario, and Kirby all brought their go-karts to the starting line and started their engine's.

Zelda: "You can do it Link, I know you can."

Lucario: "Do not lose focus; you can do this my friend."

Bowser: "Squish 'em Jr., squish 'em like they're all bugs."

Everyone then suddenly gave Bowser dirty looks.

Bowser: "What?"

Lakitu, the cloud guy, then went up to the very front and counted down 3…2…1. After that, all of the Nintendo characters drove fast, and began racing.

Fox: "YEAH HOOO!"

Link: "Aw man, this is AWESOME!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX & KRYSTAL:

Fox: "Driving that go-kart was so fun, I was so glad that I volunteered for the roadblock."

MARIO & LUIGI:

Mario: "It felt-a so wonderful to be back on Luigi raceway. It felt-a lust like old times."

**END:**

Mario drove up into the front of the pack and spotted a line of item boxes. He grabbed one and got a faulty item box to fool the other drivers. Pokémon Trainer got triple mushroom, Fox got a bunch of bananas, and Link got a red turtle shell. Link didn't know what to do with it, so he just threw it onto the track. It hit Fox, and as a result, it had caused his entire batch of banana's to fall off of his go-kart and onto the track. Fox then looked a bit pissed.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

LINK & ZELDA:

Link: "Whenever you got an item box, you were given a weapon by random. There were all sorts of stuff, such as a bunch of red shells, bananas, or even a star. That was one of the items that I really wanted to use."

**END:**

Bowser Jr.'s item box gave him a blue, spiny shell. Jr. decided to throw it into the track to see if it could help him get ahead.

Meanwhile…

Mario placed his faulty item box out onto the next line of item boxes to slow down one of his team mates. At the same time, he obtained a boo, which turns you both invisible, invincible, and steals another racer's item. Mario was confident that he was going to cross the finish line first, so he just decided to drop his boo. Mario then heard a sound, which was the blue spiny shell that Bowser Jr. threw, and it was coming right at him. Mario tried to drive as fast as he could to get away from it, but it was too late; he had gotten hit by it. This allowed Pokémon Trainer, who was behind him the whole time, to drive passed Mario, and cross the finish line first, that's when Mario really wished he'd have used his boo. If he did, he'd have been the one to crossed the finish line first.

Bowser Jr.: "Ha, ha, ha! Got him!"

Pokémon Trainer: "YES! I won, I won!"

Lucario: "Splendid job Master!"

Lakitu: "Congratulations, here's your next clue."

Pokémon Trainer: "Thank you."

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO: Currently in 1ST Place

Pokémon Trainer and Lucario opened up their clue.

Lucario: "Use your go-karts to get to here…

Toad: "Teams must now take their go-karts, and drive them to DK's Jungle, the homeland of Gorilla's in Mushroom Kingdom. Once there, teams must find a river where a pile of baskets will be waiting for them. It is there where teams will find their next clue."

Lucario: "All right, let's go"

Pokémon Trainer: "Lets rock & roll."

Mario felt very upset that he lost by just mere inches.

Luigi: "Don't-a let it get to you Mario, just try again."

Mario: "Yeah, you're-a right Luigi."

3…2…1, the race started again.

Bowser (talking to the camera): "I thought it was funny when my son shot that spiny shell at Mario, I'm pretty proud of him for that. But, he needs to be the next one to cross the finish line first; otherwise, I will not be happy."

This time around, Bowser Jr. was in the lead. He obtained a bomb from an item box to throw at the other racers behind him. Before he could do so however, he ran into the false item box Mario planted in the last race. He lost the bomb as a result as well as his lead. This caused a triumphant Lucas to be the second person to cross the finish line first.

Lucas: "YAAAAAAY!"

Ness: "Nice job buddy, you did great!"

Lakitu: "Congratulations, here's your next clue."

NESS & LUCAS: Currently in 2ND Place

Ness: "…Find a pile of baskets once you find the river. All right lets go."

Lucas: "Yeah, let's win this leg!"

Seeing Ness and Lucas leave caused Bowser to become annoyed.

Bowser: "Jr., you freaking moron! You said you could handle this!"

Bowser Jr.: "I am handling it Dad, and quit calling me Jr.!"

Bowser: "Not until you stop being so pathetic!"

Bowser Jr. scoffed at his father in response to that insult. Fox, who was listening the whole time, was shocked by what he was listening to.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX & KRYSTAL:

Fox: "I was very taken aback by Bowser & Bowser Jr. for the way they fought with each other like that, because by that point, we had only competed against them for like an hour, and I was already disgusted with the way those two were arguing and insulting each other. They should at least be thankful that they're still with each other, because me on the other hand… I don't know if I'm ever going to have that again."

Krystal hugged him knowing just how he felt.

Krystal: "When Fox was still in his teenage years, he lost his father while he was on a mission to Venom, and for him to have to watch Bowser and Bowser Jr. fight with each other like that, that just didn't look right. Those two obviously have no idea how good they have it, and they're not even thankful."

**END:**

In the third race, Samus won by obtaining a star and by knocking out everyone that was in her way.

Pikachu: "Woo, hoo! Good job Samus, pikaaa!"

SAMUS & PIKACHU: Currently in 3RD Place

In the fourth race, Mario won by throwing a red shell at Ike and knocking him out.

Luigi: "Yah hoo! You-a did it bro!"

MARIO & LUIGI: Currently in 4TH Place

In the fifth race, Fox won just by speeding ahead of Bowser Jr. and crossing the finish line first by a muzzle.

Krystal: "WOOHOO! YES!"

Lakitu: "Congratulations, here's your next clue."

Fox: "Thanks a lot."

Krystal: "You did great Fox, you were awesome!"

Fox: "Thanks Krys, now let's get the heck out of here."

FOX & KRYSTAL: Currently in 5TH Place

Bowser was getting more and more impatient with Bowser Jr. each time he screwed up, and for him to just loose so easily like that to Fox made him feel ashamed that Bowser Jr. even WAS his son at the moment.

Meanwhile…Pokémon Trainer and Lucario were racing their way to DK's Jungle.

POKEMON TRAINER & LUKARIO:

Lucario: "Master, Ness & Lucas are behind us, and so are Samus & Pikachu."

Pokémon Trainer: "Don't sweat it, they won't catch up to us, I've got this in the bag."

NESS & LUCAS:

Lucas: "You sure DK's Jungle is this way?

Ness: "If Pokémon Trainer & Lucario are heading this way, then of course I'm sure. All we have to do is follow them."

Lucas: "But, what about Samus & Pikachu, they're right on our tails."

Ness: "Oh, snap!"

SAMUS & PIKACHU:

Samus: "Hang on buddy, we're gonna go extremely fast."

Pikachu held on tight as Samus passed Ness & Lucas easily. Ness & Lucas were not happy as they were now in third.

Further back, Mario & Luigi had gotten out of a store obtaining a map that they had bought with their race money to help find their way to DK's Jungle. They then suddenly saw Fox & Krystal coming.

Luigi: "They look like they're lost-a. Should we help them?"

Mario: "Well, since we are in 4th place, I guess we can help them."

Krystal: "Fox look, there's Mario & Luigi over there."

Fox: "Yeah, I see them. I think they're holding a map, let's go over to them and see if they'll help us."

They then drove over to where Mario & Luigi were.

Mario: "Hey-a Fox, Y'all just want to follow us? We've-a got a map."

Krystal: "Oh, that's so sweet of you. Thank you."

Fox: "Alright, let's go then. Lead the way you guys."

Luigi: "No-a problem."

And off they went.

Meanwhile, back at Luigi raceway, Ike won the sixth race by using a golden mushroom to pass Bowser Jr. and cross the finish line first, much to even MORE of Bowser's annoyance.

Marth: "Good job Ike, you were awesome!"

Ike: "Yeah, I know."

MARTH & IKE: Currently in 6TH place

Bowser: "Jr. listen to me RIGHT NOW! If you don't win this next race, I WILL take the whole entire million for myself. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

This made everyone stare at him angrily again.

Bowser: "Quit looking at me like that! This is a million freaking DOLLARS for crying out loud!"

That only made everyone dislike him even more.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF:

Kirby: "I don't know what that guy's problem is, but he is really starting to become a pain in the ass. And, this is only leg one!

DONKEY KONG & DIDDY KONG:

Donkey Kong: "Bowser is setting a terrible example for every father out there. If Diddy was my son, instead of my nephew, I would NEVER act like that towards him."

**END:**

Bowser Jr. had had enough of his own father nagging at him like that. He then figured that if he was going to win the seventh race, he was going to have to win by playing dirty, so when Lakitu started the next race, Bowser Jr. ran Link off of the track and into a ditch, that made Link extremely pissed off.

Zelda: "Hey, he can't do that!"

Bowser: "Screw you!"

Zelda really wanted to slap him in the face for saying that. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. then obtained another spiny shell, and threw it at Peach who was in the lead, knocking her out. Eventually, Bowser Jr. got back in the lead, and was finally able to cross the finish line first. Peach & Daisy were both pretty annoyed by this.

Bowser: "FINALLY, GOSH!"

Lakitu: "Here's your next clue."

Bowser: "…take the go-kart with you to DK's Jungle. No Jr., I'm driving. You've screwed up enough today!"

Bowser Jr.: "Would you quit calling me Jr. already!?"

Bowser: "Shut up and get in!"

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: Currently in 7TH place

Meanwhile, Pokémon Trainer & Lucario, Samus & Pikachu, and Ness & Lucas had all made it to DK's Jungle. They then found the pile of baskets by the river, including the clue-box. Lucario went over to it, got their clue, and started reading it.

POKEMON TRAINER & LUKARIO: Currently in 1ST Place

Lucario: "We've got to take these baskets and collect ten banana batches and ten coconuts."

Toad: "Bananas and coconuts are two of the most eaten fruits here in DK's jungle. In this task, teams must gather ten coconuts and ten banana batches and deliver them by foot to Donkey Kong's summer house, the pit-stop of this leg of the race. Once all of the bananas and coconuts have been delivered to here, teams will be checked in, but the last team to do so…may be eliminated."

SAMUS & PIKACHU: Currently in 2ND Place

Pikachu: "You must take the bananas and coconuts to the pit-stop to be checked in, pika."

NESS & LUCAS: Currently in 3RD Place

Ness: "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

Lucas: "Alright, let's get to work."

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario got a head start, and started collecting coconuts & banana's off the trees. Ness & Lucas and Samus & Pikachu trailed behind.

Meanwhile, back at Luigi's raceway, Link, Diddy Kong, Kirby, and Peach were starting to get discouraged and frustrated.

Zelda: "Don't give up Link, you can do this."

Jigglypuff: "I know you can do it Kirby, just keep your head up."

Just like that, Kirby won the eighth race by a chance of luck as he shot a green shell at Diddy Kong, thus allowing Kirby to stay in the lead for the rest of the race, and cross the finish line first.

Jigglypuff: "YAAAAAAY! WOOOOOHOOOOOO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 8TH Place

In the ninth race, Peach won by obtaining a boo from an item box and was able to steal Link's star to get ahead and be the next one to cross the finish line first.

Daisy: "Yes! You did it Peach!"

PEACH & DAISY: Currently in 9TH Place

Link and Diddy Kong were now the only two left at the track. Stress and frustration immediately entered their systems.

Diddy Kong: "Uncle, I don't know if I can do this anymore!"

Link: "I can't get myself to win Zel. I suck at this!"

…

Diddy Kong: "Uncle, I don't know if I can do this anymore! It's too hard!"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

DONKEY KONG & DIDDY KONG:

Donkey Kong: "It was very difficult for me to watch Diddy struggle. It really made me wish that I could just take over for him."

Diddy Kong: "I was so discouraged. I didn't want to have to go through another lap around that racetrack, but I was determined for Uncle and me to leave next."

**END:**

Zelda: "Don't worry about it Link, just keep trying."

Back in DK's Jungle, Mario & Luigi, Fox & Krystal and Marth & Ike, who had caught up to them, had arrived at the river. Luigi then saw the clue-box and went over to it to get their next clue.

MARIO & LUIGI: Currently in 4TH Place

Luigi: "We've-a gotta collect ten bananas and ten coconuts."

Mario: "Alright, I'll-a get the bananas and you get the coconuts."

MARTH & IKE: Currently in 5TH Place

Marth; "Alright, let's get this done Ike."

FOX & KRYSTAL: Currently in 6TH Place

Fox: "Can you do this Krystal?"

Krystal: "Definitely. It'll be just like my childhood days climbing trees and eating their fruit back on Cerinia."

Mario & Luigi, Marth & Ike, and Fox & Krystal all raced against each other trying to gather the bananas and coconuts. Meanwhile, Pokémon Trainer & Lucario had already finished collecting all twenty of their fruit, and carried the basket together the rest of the way. They followed the arrows pointing to Donkey Kong's house.

Pokémon Trainer: "Lucario, I think I see the pit-stop."

Lucario: "It is the pit-stop Master. Let's go!"

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario had then brought their basket of fruit to the mat, where Toad and the pit-stop greeter, a native gorilla, were waiting.

Greeter: "Welcome to DK's Jungle."

Pokémon Trainer: "Thanks a lot."

Lucario: "Yes, thank you."

Toad: "Pokémon Trainer & Lucario…you are team number ONE!"

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO: 1ST Place

Pokémon Trainer: "YES! WE WON!"

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario then jumped up and down for joy, cheering for coming in first place.

Toad: "Pokémon Trainer & Lucario, I have great news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a vacation to Great Bay. There, you will enjoy four relaxing days in the sun, going fishing in the ocean, and watching the Dingo's play their songs while you're hanging out at Zora Hall.

Lucario: "We're truly thankful for this Toad."

Pokémon Trainer: "Yes, thank you so much!"

**CONFESSIONAL: **

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO:

Pokémon Trainer: "I was extremely ecstatic when Lucario and I came in first. It just gave me a great level of confidence that we just might have what it takes to make it to the very end and win."

Lucario: "Absolutely. If we keep this up, we very well just might be able to win this race."

**END: **

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario then gave each other a high five while they were still on the mat. Samus & Pikachu then finished before Ness & Lucas did, and were the next team to arrived at the mat with their basket of fruit.

Toad: "Samus & Pikachu…you're team number two."

SAMUS & PIKACHU: 2ND Place

Pikachu: "Alright! Second place out of eleven teams. That's really good, pika."

Samus: "Yeah…I guess so."

Ness & Lucas then got to the mat with their basket of fruit.

Toad: "Ness & Lucas…you're team number three.

NESS & LUCAS: 3RD Place

Lucas: "Awe man, that's great."

Ness: "That's awesome! Good job Lucas."

Lucas: "Thanks, and good job to you too pal."

They then gave each other a high five.

Back at Luigi's raceway, Diddy Kong was able to cross the finish line before Link could by shooting a banana at him, causing Link to slip out of the way.

Diddy Kong: "Yes, I did it!"

Donkey Kong: "Good job Diddy, you were great."

DONKEY KONG & DIDDY KONG: Currently in 10TH Place

Donkey Kong: "Looks like we're gonna be staying at my summer house for a day, how sweet."

Link felt extremely upset with himself as he was now the last one left at the roadblock.

Link: "This is bogus."

Zelda: "It's ok Link, all you have to do is just go one more lap around the racetrack, and then we can leave. Just go extremely fast."

Link: "Yeah, sure."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

LINK & ZELDA:

Link: "Seeing that we were the last team left at the roadblock, I just felt really upset and discouraged. The closest thing to a go-kart that I've ever ridden was a horse, so I was completely out of my element here."

Zelda: "I was getting really worried about him, and I didn't want him to give up, so I kept giving him words of encouragement to help him keep going."

**END:**

Zelda: "It's just one more lap Link, just do one more lap."

Link: "Alright then, let's get this over with."

Once Lakitu started off the last race, Link gave it his all as he tried to run through that same racetrack one last time. He obtained a star from an item box, so he gladly used it and he was then going really fast.

Zelda: "Woo hoo, alright Link!"

Link was feeling more and more encouraged. He then obtained triple mushroom from another item box, and he sped his way across the finish line finally.

Zelda: "You did it Link, you did it! Nice job!"

Lakitu: "Congratulations, here's your next clue."

Link: "Thank you so much."

LINK & ZELDA: Currently in Last Place

Meanwhile, back at DK's Jungle, Bowser and Bowser Jr. had arrived and got their clue.

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: Currently in 7TH Place

Bowser: "Looks like we're going to have to collect twenty bananas and coconuts. Alright son, you count all the banana batches while I count all the coconuts, and do not screw up this time, you hear!?"

Bowser Jr.: "Whatever Dad, let's just get this over with."

Meanwhile, Mario & Luigi, Marth & Ike and Fox & Krystal were still collecting their bananas and coconuts.

Marth: Ok, just five-a more coconuts to go and then we're done.

Suddenly a coconut fell from a coconut tree, and hit Luigi.

Luigi: "Ow!"

Mario: "What-a?"

Luigi: "I just got hit in the head with a coconut!"

That's when Mario, Ike, and Marth all started laughing their heads off at him.

Suddenly, the pain went away and Luigi started laughing too.

Mario: "Ha, ha…ahhh…let's-a get this over with."

After both teams were finished collecting their fruit, Mario & Luigi and then Marth & Ike arrived at the mat with their baskets of fruit.

Toad: "Mario & Luigi, Marth & Ike… you're teams number four and five.

MARIO & LUIGI: 4TH Place MARTH & IKE: 5TH Place

Both teams cheered for joy as they were still in the race. Fox & Krystal were then finished collecting all of their bananas and coconuts, and they were the next team to arrive at the mat.

Toad: "Fox & Krystal…you're team number six.

FOX & KRYSTAL: 6TH Place

Fox: "Aw, sweet!"

Krystal: "Oh, that's so fantastic! Thank you!"

Both vulpine then hugged and kissed each other in celebration of this. Meanwhile, Peach & Daisy and Kirby & Jigglypuff were the next two teams to arrive at the clue-box by the river.

PEACH & DAISY: Currently in 8TH Place

Peach: "Are you ready to harvest bananas and coconuts Daisy?"

Daisy: "Are you kidding? I LOVE bananas and coconuts! I was born ready!"

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 9TH Place

Kirby: "Just leave it to me Jiggly. I can gather up the fruit by swallowing them all up in my mouth."

Jigglypuff: "Ew."

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.:

Bowser: "Ok, I've got all the coconuts. Do you have all the bananas?"

Bowser Jr.: "Yes, I got them all."

Bowser: "Alright then, let's go!"

Suddenly, unbeknownst to them, a batch of bananas accidentally fell out of their basket. At that moment, Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong had then arrived at the clue-box by the river.

DONKEY KONG & DIDDY KONG: Currently in 10TH Place

Donkey Kong: "Ok, so all we have to do is gather up ten bananas and ten coconuts, and then its home sweet home."

Diddy Kong: "Yeah, even if it is for only twelve hours."

Bowser & Bowser had then arrived at the mat with their basket of fruit.

Toad: "Bowser & Bowser Jr.… you're the seventh team to arrive-

Bowser: "YESSSS! WOOO HOOOO!"

Toad: "However…you did not bring enough bananas with you, so you're going to have to retrieve some more before I can check you in."

Bowser: "WHAT!? Son, you told me you had all of your bananas. You miss counted them you little Dummy!"

Bowser Jr.: "No I didn't! There really were ten banana batches in there, I swear!"

At that moment, Peach & Daisy and Kirby & Jigglypuff arrived with their baskets of fruit (Kirby and Jigglypuff's fruit were covered in drool). This left Bowser extremely angry and frustrated.

Toad: "Peach & Daisy, Kirby & Jigglypuff…you're teams number seven and eight."

PEACH & DAISY: 7TH Place KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF: 8TH PLACE

Daisy: "Yes! We did it Peach!"

Jigglypuff: "YAHOO, we made it!"

Bowser: "Grrr! Come on, let's hurry before any MORE teams get here."

At that moment, Link & Zelda were the last team to arrive at the clue-box while Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong was still collecting their fruit.

LINK & ZELDA: Currently in Last Place

Zelda: "We can do it Link; we just have to finish fast!"

Unbelievably, Link and Zelda were performing the task very quickly. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong and Bowser & Bowser Jr. had accidentally collided with each other and all of their fruit fell into the river.

Bowser: "Aw, great! We lost all of our fruit!"

Bowser Jr.: "Now we have to start all over again thanks to you losers!"

Diddy Kong: "It wasn't our fault; y'all should've been watching where you were going!"

Donkey Kong: "Don't worry about them Diddy. Let's just hurry up and finish this task before they do.

Soon, Link and Zelda had already finished collecting their fruit. They then took the opportunity to pass both of the teams and headed directly to the pit-stop with their basket of fruit. They both then landed on the mat very excited to see Toad.

Toad: "Link & Zelda…you're team number nine!"

LINK & ZELDA: 9TH Place

Both Link and Zelda then cheered with happiness and relief that they were actually not in last place.

Link: "I can't believe we came in ninth, I thought we were done for."

Zelda: "See, I told you we would make it."

Bowser & Bowser Jr. and Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong had both finished collecting the fruit again, and started racing against each other to get to the pit-stop first.

Bowser: "We should've come in seventh! We have to get their before they do son!"

Donkey Kong: "You can do it Diddy, we can beat them."

…

…

Bowser & Bowser Jr. were able to arrive at the mat before Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong.

Toad: "Bowser & Bowser Jr….you're team number ten."

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: 10TH Place

Bowser: "Oh man! That was way too close son, WAY too close."

Bowser Jr.: "Come on Dad. We still made it, didn't we?"

Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong then stepped onto the mat knowing that they were last.

Toad: "Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong…you're the last team to arrive.

DONKEY KONG & DIDDY KONG: LAST PLACE

Toad: "I'm very sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong then hugged and embraced each other in sadness for their unfortunate elimination.

Diddy Kong: "I really wish we could've gone further, if we hadn't crashed into Bowser & Bowser Jr., I don't think this would've happened."

Donkey Kong: "We're very disappointed, but I'm very proud of Diddy. He was a great contender."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

DONKEY KONG & DIDDY KONG:

Donkey Kong: Diddy Kong is like the son I've never had, and I'll never forget this experience that we had with each other."

Diddy Kong: "Thanks, I'll never forget this experience that I've had with you either."

**END:**

Diddy Kong: "Thanks for letting us compete on the race Toad."

Donkey Kong: "Yeah, and what better place to be eliminated than home sweet home."

The lovable uncle and nephew team than walked away into their summer house to greet the other racers that would be staying there for the next twelve hours.

"Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode."

…

"Next time on the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition… ten teams set out to Luigi's Mansion-

Peach: "EEEEK!"

Pokémon Trainer: "Oh wow, this is so creepy."

"-and face many scary challenges,"

Pikachu: "Samus, are you sure this is the way out of the woods, pika?"

Ike: "I can't tell where I'm going with this blindfold on!"

"Bowser & Bowser Jr. make more enemies-"

Bowser Jr.: "Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah. We're gonna beat you."

Samus: " #% you!"

Daisy: "Why you little, I'm gonna kill him!"

"-And a ghost catching Roadblock leads Krystal to her breaking point."

Krystal: "I can't do this Fox! The ghosts keep flying over me, and it's too hard! I just can't do this!"

Krystal starts breaking down into tears.

**Hey guys. Not bad for a first episode of my first fanfic, right? Be sure to comment and share your thoughts and feelings about the episode. By the way, in case you're all wondering, I did not plan out who gets eliminated and who wins, I instead put team names on small slips of paper and drew them out of a small container for what placements they all got for each leg of the race. This way, it helps make the fanfic less predictable. Pretty neat and clever, is it not? I'll be writing another episode for you all again soon. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**What's up guys, episode 2 part I is FINALLY here. This time, however, it's gonna be written in a different format to make the story look more professional. I'm also trying to change the format for episode 1 as well, but I'm still having troubles trying to figure out how to get it to show. I'll figure it out eventually. Also, part II won't be out for some time, because I've been so busy with high school, especially since we only have like two weeks left to go from the area I live in. Once summer gets here, I'm going to have much more time on my hands to get this done. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Ep. 2 He Just Called Me An Idiot -Daisy

"_Previously on the Amazing Race: Video Game Edition…"_

"GO!" yelled Toad.

"_Twelve teams of Nintendo characters began a race around the video game universe for one million dollars. The race started out with an intense challenge at the starting line."_

"If a team is unable to bring me one of the right go-karts in time," exclaimed Toad, "they will be eliminated…right here."

"_One by one, teams brought the right go-karts to toad until only Popo & Nana and Ness & Lucas were left. Eventually, Ness & Lucas were able to find the correct go-kart and save themselves a spot in the amazing race… but unfortunately for Popo & Nana, it led to their immediate elimination."_

"Popo & Nana…I'm very sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

"We never wanted to go out like this," said Nana.

"I guess when it comes down to it, there's not much control you have over this game," said Ike.

"_A fast paced roadblock around Luigi's raceway led to a lot of fun…"_

"YEAH HOOO!" yelled Fox.

"_But it also led to a lot of frustration for Bowser…"_

"Jr., you freaking moron, you said you could handle this!"

"I am handling it Dad, and quit calling me Jr."

"…_As well as for Link."_

"I can't get myself to win Zel. I suck at this!"

"_But with a little encouragement from Zelda…"_

"It's just one more lap Link, just do one more lap."

"_..Link was eventually able to finish the task quickly."_

"You did it Link, you did it. Nice job!"

"_Pokémon Trainer and Lukario arrived at the mat first."_

"Pokémon Trainer & Lukario," said Toad. "You are team number one!"

"YES!" Pokémon Trainer yelled. "WE WON!"

"_Bowser & Bowser Jr. dropped one of their fruits which caused them to fall further behind."_

"Bowser & Bowser Jr. You did not bring all of your bananas with you."

"You told me you had all of your bananas!" Bowser yelled.

"There really were ten banana batches in there, I swear!" replied Bowser Jr.

"_But in a footrace against Bowser & Bowser Jr., it was Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong that fell short."_

"Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong… I'm sorry to tell you, you have been eliminated from the race."

"We're very disappointed," said Donkey Kong, "but I'm very proud of Diddy. I'll never forget this experience."

"_Ten teams remain, who will be eliminated next?" _

…

The scene showed DK's Jungle, and it's wonderful, luscious land.

"This is DK's Jungle," Toad, the host of the show, exclaimed, "a beautiful land filled with gorillas, turtles, and even banana thieves, and in the midst of it all is Donkey Kong's summer house, which was also the sight of the first pit-stop in a race around the videogame universe."

The scene then shifted to all the teams hanging out at the dinner table together eating dinner.

"At the pit-stop, teams were given the opportunity to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Will Pokémon Trainer & Lucario be able to stay in the front of the pack, and can Bowser & Bowser Jr. be able to pull themselves out of last place and learn how to work together better as a team. Pokémon Trainer & Lucario, who were the first team to arrive at 12:42 pm, will depart first at 12:42 am."

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO: 1st to Depart, 12:42 am

Pokémon Trainer ripped open the clue and started reading it.

"Make your way to Luigi's Mansion."

"Teams must make their way to Luigi's Mansion, one of the scariest places in Mushroom Kingdom," said Toad. "To get there, teams will have to travel by a warp pipe. Teams must drive 10 miles to the pipe station and pick numbers to see who will leave first. The first departure is going to be at 2:30 am. Each team will be leaving five minutes before every other team. Once the teams are at Luigi's Mansion, they must go inside the laboratory next to the mansion, and find a professor named Elvin Gadd, who will give them their next clue."

"Alright, let's go," said Lucario.

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario then got into their go-kart that they obtained from the last leg of the race.

"So, we have to go to the warp pipe station?" said P.T. "But we don't even know where that is."

"That's part of what this game is all about;" Lucario replied. "You don't where you're going until you get there."

"Ok then, but we're going to need a map."

SAMUS & PIKACHU: 2nd to Depart, 12:47 am

Samus ripped open their clue and she started reading it.

"Head to the warp pipe station. Alright, come on Pikachu, let's ride."

"Yep, let's do this, pika."

NESS & LUCAS: 3rd to depart, 12:49 am

Lucas ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"You must pick numbers to see who will go first. All right then, well I'm ready."

"Good," said Ness, "so let's roll."

Ness & Lucas got into their go-kart and drove off to get to the Warp Pipe station. While they were driving through the jungle, they saw Samus & Pikachu in their go-kart on the side of the road. They looked a bit lost.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" said Ness.

"We're lost," Pikachu exclaimed, "we don't know where to go, pika."

"Ness and I are going to get a map," said Lucas, "you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure we'll go with you," said Samus.

"Yeah let's go, pika," said Pikachu excitedly.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

SAMUS & PIKACHU:

"Samus isn't exactly the most social person out there in the world, so I thought it was a great idea for us to work together with Ness & Lucas," Pikachu replied. "I thought it would help Samus learn to interact with people better, so I was glad when Samus agreed for Ness & Lucas to work with us."

**END:**

MARIO & LUIGI and MARTH & IKE: 4th & 5th to depart, 1:00 am

Mario & Ike ripped open their teams' clues and started reading them.

"Make your way to Luigi's Mansion-a," said Mario.

"My-a Mansion?" said Luigi a bit surprised.

"Once there, you must go to the laboratory that's next to the mansion," said Ike.

"All right, let's get out of here," said Marth.

"Hey Luigi," said Ike, "what's the story with your mansion. I mean did you really buy it?"

"I didn't-a," Luigi exclaimed. "I just won it in a contest that I didn't even enter in."

"Man, you're so lucky."

"No, I wasn't-a really lucky. You see, the mansion is a "haunted" mansion-a. In fact, the contest was just made up by Bowser in another one of his evil plans-a, and I ended up in a very scary adventure because of him.

"Is that so?" said Marth.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

MARTH& IKE:

"It became very clear to us that Bowser is not a very nice person, not even his son is very nice," Marth replied, "so we knew at that point that if Bowser and Bowser Jr. had any tricks up their sleeves, we were going to have to watch ourselves, and steer clear of those two."

**END:**

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario had already obtained a map and was still driving around the area trying to find the Warp Pipe station.

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO:

"All right," said Lucario, "so the map says that if we just continue going in this direction, we'll be able to find it.

"Look, there it is," said Pokémon Trainer. "We're here."

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario arrived at the station and found the stand containing the numbers. Pokémon Trainer grabbed #1 off of it.

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO: 1st to leave

"All right!" cried Pokémon Trainer. "We're gonna be the first ones to leave! This is awesome."

"Now let's see," said Lucario, "according to the clock, we're going to be leaving in two hours. That should give us enough time to rest.

Meanwhile, Ness & Lucas and Samus & Pikachu were able to obtain a map and both teams were on their way to the station.

NESS & LUCAS:

"Alright, the map says we have to go left on this intersection," Lucas replied.

"Alright, left it is.

SAMUS & PIKACHU:

"Looks like they're going left Pikachu," said Samus.

"You know," said Pikachu, "I really like Ness & Lucas; they're just so full of energy and know how to have fun. We should probably follow their example more often, pika."

"Yeah, I bet you're right.

NESS & LUCAS:

"Hey Ness," said Lucas, "See if you can crank up the music."

"Yeah, good idea."

Ness cranked up the music even louder and they were living it out in their go-kart. Samus & Pikachu were listening and they were just so amused by it. Soon, Ness & Lucas and Samus & Pikachu were able to find the station, and were the next teams to find the stand containing numbers. Lucas grabbed #2 off of the stand, while Samus grabbed #3.

NESS & LUCAS: 2nd to leave SAMUS & PIKACHU: 3rd to leave

"Looks like we're going to be leaving five minutes after Pokémon Trainer & Lucario," said Ness. "That's not too bad."

"We fell a little far behind," said Pikachu, "but that's ok. It will be only like five minutes after all, pika."

"Yeah, it's ok I guess," said Samus.

FOX & KRYSTAL: 6th to depart, 1: 03 am

Fox ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"Once you're in the laboratory, you must find Professor Elvin Gadd."

"I don't know about this Fox, said Krystal. "I hear Luigi's Mansion is supposed to be haunted, and you know I don't like haunted houses."

"Don't worry about it Krystal, you'll get through it. Besides, you'll have me by your side, remember?

"Yeah, Ok."

PEACH & DAISY and KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF: 7th & 8th to depart, 1:15 am

Peach and Jigglypuff ripped open their clues and started reading them.

"Hurry, hurry, numbers are first come, first served," said Peach.

"You sure you'll be ok?" said Daisy, "because I here Luigi's Mansion is supposed to be haunted."

"We're princesses, princesses are supposed to face anything intimidating or anything scary head on."

"All right, good to see you came prepared."

"ALL RIGHT!" said Jigglypuff all excited. "We're gonna be exploring a haunted mansion, this is gonna be AWESOME!"

"Ok? That's very odd," said Kirby feeling a bit nervous of Jigglypuff.

"Oh, don't be so hard on her Kirby," Daisy replied," she's just showing that she's not afraid of anything."

"Yeah, and you know what, you should use that to your advantage in this leg," said Peach. "It could help you get further ahead."

"All right, I guess I will then."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF:

"Maybe it's because of the fact that Jiggly and I have been in a long distance relationship that I sometimes find her annoying," said Kirby, "but that doesn't mean I don't love her, I actually love her with all my heart."

"There are times where we clash with each other, and don't agree with each other," said Jigglypuff, "but you know what? That doesn't even matter, because as far as our love for each other is concerned, nothing can keep us apart, not even long distances. That's right! WE'RE THE BEST COUPLE EVER!"

Kirby just stared at her with a blank face.

"Poyo," Kirby sighed.

**END:**

Mario & Luigi and Marth & Ike arrived at the green pipe station next. Once both teams saw the number stand, Luigi pulled off #4 and then Ike pulled off #5.

MARIO & LUIGI: 4th to leave MARTH & IKE: 5th to leave

"Leaving fourth is-a pretty awesome, but going back to that scary mansion WON'T-A be very awesome," said Luigi.

"Don't-a worry about it, you'll survive," said Mario. "Just-a like you did last time.

"I wish we were able to leave first instead of fifth," said Ike," but I guess it's better than leaving last.

"Hey guys," said Pikachu, "how have y'all been doing, pika?

"Yeah, how's it going?" said Pokémon Trainer.

"We're doing great, thank you," Ike replied.

"I'm-a doing pretty good too," Luigi replied as well. "…Oh yeah, and so is Mario."

Luigi was still feeling very nervous about going back to the mansion, that he was starting to not even think straight. Just then, Fox & Krystal entered the station. Fox grabbed #6 off of the stand.

FOX & KRYSTAL: 6th to leave

"So far, we're still in the middle of the pack," said Fox, "but if Krystal is able to conquer her fears of haunted places and ghosts, we'll hopefully be able to get further ahead.

"I feel for ya Krystal," said Luigi. "I don't-a like things that are scary either.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX & KRYSTAL:

"I really like Mario & Luigi because Mario knows how to turn the worst moments into fun," Krystal replied, "and I also like how Luigi and I are able to relate to each other on how we don't like anything that has to do with the supernatural. He also seems to have this affect on women that gets women to really fall for him."

"You're falling for him?" said Fox feeling a bit suspicious.

"Oh Fox; you know my heart will always belong to you."

The two vulpine then made out with each other.

**END: **

LINK & ZELDA: 9th to depart, 1:30 am

Zelda ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"Once you find the professor, you'll receive your next clue."

"All right, we gotta hurry," said Link feeling pretty anxious.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

LINK & ZELDA:

"On the first leg of the race," Link replied. "Zelda and I were pretty much given a mulligan by the universe by coming in ninth. The fact is, is that; we were the last team to leave the roadblock due to my frustration & inability to win the go-kart race, so we thought we were going to come in last and be eliminated."

"Coming in ninth just showed us that you can't ever give up on anything, whether you're in last place or not," said Zelda.

**END: **

Before Link & Zelda then got into their go-kart, Zelda stopped Link to see if she could try to drive the go-kart.

"Wait a minute Link; I haven't driven the go-kart yet. Let me see if my driving the go-kart will get us there faster."

"Alright," said Link, "just be very careful Zel."

"I'm always careful Linky-boy," said Zelda as she got in the driver's seat of the go-kart.

Before Link could question being called "Linky-boy," however, Zelda had pushed too hard on the gas and they both went flying into a coconut tree. It then ended up with a bunch of coconuts falling on Link's head, giving him a headache as a result. Link just frowned as he was now in pain, and they were at the beginning of leg two for crying out loud.

"Sorry," said Zelda.

That's when Link immediately had Zelda switch places with him. Link may have sucked at the roadblock in the last leg, but at least HE was a much better driver than Zelda was.

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: Last to depart, 1:40 am

Bowser Jr. ripped open their clue and started reading it.

"Numbers are first come first served, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"Ok, come on son," said Bowser, "let's get moving."

"Looks like we're going to that haunted Mansion that that cowardly Luigi "owns." That should give us an advantage," said Bowser Jr.

"It better give us an advantage. We HAVE to get ourselves in the front of the pack, otherwise I'll be furious."

Bowser Jr. just shook his head and rolled his eyes at this. Meanwhile, back at the station, Pikachu and Lucario were practicing battling with each other. Pokémon Trainer, Samus, and Marth & Ike were all teaching each other some fighting techniques. Ness & Lucas were playing rock, paper, scissors, and Mario & Luigi and Fox & Krystal were talking about their past adventures. Suddenly Peach & Daisy and Kirby & Jigglypuff arrived, and everyone cheerfully greeted them and showed them the number stand. Jigglypuff grabbed #7 and Peach grabbed # 8.

"Yes, we're lucky number seven!" said Jigglypuff. "This is just so awesome!"

"Does anything ever faze this girl?" Ike asked Kirby.

Kirby just shook his head.

"At least we're all still ahead of Bowser & Bowser Jr.," said Peach. "That's the main thing."

A few minutes later, Link & Zelda arrived at the station, and they were cheerfully greeted there as well. Link then saw the number stand and pulled #9 off of it.

"Good thing we're not leaving last," said Zelda, "so that should be good."

"So, the only team that hasn't shown up yet is Bowser & Bowser Jr. Am I right Fox?" Link asked.

"Yep," Fox replied.

"All right, good."

"Hey, y'all talking about us?" Bowser Jr. just said out of nowhere.

Everyone then stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw Bowser & Bowser Jr. coming into the station. There was then an awkward silence as Bowser picked the last number off of the stand, and then Bowser & Bowser Jr. just isolated themselves from everyone. The other teams were obviously not very ecstatic to see them, especially for the way they acted in the last leg.

"There was just an awkward silence when Bowser & Bowser Jr. got here," said Marth. "Clearly, those two are not off to a real good start; reputation wise.

"So far, nobody likes them," said Samus, "but since this is still only the beginning of the race, let's just hope they're not going to burn bridges with anyone just yet."

"I think Bowser & Bowser Jr. are really starting to become outsiders right now," said Zelda.

"We're not sure about those two yet," said Ness, "so we're just going to wait and see what they plan on doing before we judge them. Right now, I'm just glad they're in last place."

Ten minutes later, it was Pokémon Trainer & Lucario's turn to leave by warp pipe. Lucario went in the pipe first, and then Pokémon Trainer went in. The pipe ride was actually pretty fun, especially for Pokémon Trainer, who was screaming with joy the whole way to Luigi's Mansion. Once they got there, Pokémon Trainer & Lucario jumped out of the pipe and they then suddenly found themselves in Boo woods.

"Man!" said P.T. "This place is really creepy."

"Don't worry," said Lucario, "if anything scary does jump out in front of us, I'll be sure to take care of them."

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario then got out their headlights and found a sign that said:

"**Luigi's Mansion: dead ahead."**

Pokémon Trainer gulped in response to what the sign said, but he nevertheless chose to maintain a can-do attitude as he a Lucario continued along the trail through the scary woods. Soon, they then saw the gate that stood in front of the mansion.

"That must be the gate to the Mansion," said Lucario.

"Let's go!"

When they both got to the gate however, they saw a sign on it saying:

**Luigi's Mansion: Open from 5 am to 11 pm **

"Looks like this place is closed," said Lucario, "we're going to have to wait a few more hours."

"Then it looks like its back to square one again. Crap!"

A few minutes later, Ness & Lucas, who were the next team to leave the station, jumped out of their pipe. Once they both got out, they then followed the same trail that Pokémon Trainer & Lucario went through. Soon, they saw P.T. & Lucario at the gate and immediately went over to them.

"Lucario," said Ness, "is this place closed?

"Looks like it; we're going have to wait here a few more hours."

"Aw man, more waiting!?" said Lucas a bit upset at what he just heard.

Back at the station, Bowser & Bowser Jr. continued to awkwardly wait with the other teams. It was then Samus & Pikachu's turn to leave, and Bowser Jr., who was tired of all the tension, attempted to make small talk with Mario & Luigi.

"Hey-ya, you're not still mad at me for throwing that spiny shell at you at the racetrack, are you?"

"Well," Mario replied. "I pretty much got-a back at you by beating you, so we're pretty much even."

"And don't forget," said Luigi, "you ran into his fake item box when you weren't looking."

Everyone laughed at what Luigi said, leaving Bowser Jr, red in the face.

"I so could've avoided that item box. Even a dumb canine could've avoided it."

"Hey!" said Fox a bit offended.

"Oh come on Bowser Jr.," said Daisy, "false item or not, everybody won their races fair and square, and you know it."

"Humph, that's what you think. You're just a distressful little idiot, so you wouldn't understand."

Everyone immediately gasped at what Bowser Jr. just said to Daisy, a.k.a. a "women."

"Why you little-!"

Link & Luigi immediately stopped her before she could do anything nasty.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna freak'n kill him!"

The scene did not look pretty; Daisy was full of rage, and at that moment, every one gave Bowser Jr. the 'you just messed up' sort of look. Bowser immediately pulled his son away from the other teams and took him to a corner.

"Jr., you freaking moron! You don't call a woman an idiot, especially in-front of a bunch of people!"

"Me!? What about you? You're always calling ME stupid and stuff."

"I am your father that is my right. You on the other hand have no right to call a woman an idiot, not even "I" do. It's now thanks to you that the other teams dislike us even more!"

"Hey, everyone was laughing at me, and besides, I'm sure if we just give Daisy enough time, she'll get over it…right?"

"No son, I'm afraid she WON'T get over it if we just "give her enough time." Women are very sensitive when it comes to what men say about them. Even "I" know that, and now it's thanks to you that Daisy will be planning her revenge on us WHILE WE ARE ON THE RACE! That means we could end up LOSING because of this! It's bad enough that we're in last place as it is. Now sit down, and don't say anything ELSE!"

Daisy was still very steamed at what Bowser Jr. said to her, while Peach, Krystal and Jigglypuff were trying to calm her down. However, that did not mean that "they" were ok with it, all of the women that were there were mad at Bowser Jr. for that sexist comment. Bowser Jr. was just lucky that Samus wasn't there to hear him say that, because she would've attempted to attack him as well. Mario & Luigi then had to leave next, so they were lucky to escape the anger from all the women. Not without them saying goodbye to the Peach & Daisy though, they were their girlfriends after all.

"I can't believe it!" said Daisy. "He just called me idiot! An idiot! Oh, I'll show him, I'll SHOW him!"

"It's all right Daisy," said Krystal, "you have every right to be mad at him for saying that to you. I'm not happy with him for doing that either."

"Yeah," said Peach. "Besides, you're a princess like me, so if he calls you an idiot, then he calls me an idiot too."

"Same here since I'm a princess as well," said Zelda.

"And I may not be royalty –even though I want to- but I believe he called me an idiot too!" said Jigglypuff.

"Aw great!" said Bowser. "Now ALL the women want revenge on us. Smooth move son!

Back at the gate to Luigi's Mansion, Samus & Pikachu the next team to arrive and Samus was punching the gate in frustration when she found out that they had to wait a little while longer, and that all the teams were going to end up being together, AGAIN!

"You know," said Pokémon Trainer, "Toad did say that this race was going to be full of many unexpected surprises."

"I don't like surprises, Grr, why did Luigi have to put a time limit on his stupid mansion anyway?" Samus said in response.

Soon, they all then saw Mario & Luigi arrive at the gate with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys," said Pikachu, "what happened at the station, pika?"

"Oh," said Luigi shivering with nervousness, "you do not-a want to know."

"Oh come on, just tell us," said Samus as she did not like people keeping secrets from her.

"It's ok guys, you can tell her, pika."

"Well," said Luigi, "it's-a like this, see… when we were waiting for our turn to leave, Bowser Jr. tried to make small talk-a with us. That is until… until…"

"You see," said Mario trying to help, "during our little argument over our performance at the roadblock in the last leg, Daisy came in on our conversation-a and said everyone won their races fair and square, and then…well, Bowser Jr. called her a (gulp) an idiot."

"WHAT!?" Samus screamed.

Samus then got out her machine gun and shot an energy ball into the ground in anger. Pikachu and Lucario then went over to her and tried to calm her down.

"Samus, Samus, its all right, it's all right, pikaaa"

"No it's not all right," said Samus. "It's just not right at all! Oh, if only I was there I would've beaten the crap out of that little pipsqueak! No one and I mean NO ONE messes with women!"

"I know, I know. Look, I'll help make sure of it that Bowser Jr. gets what he deserves, pika."

Pokémon Trainer & Lucario, Ness & Lucas, and Mario & Luigi all promised to help as well. This made Samus feel a lot better.

"Thanks you guys. It's nice to know that not ALL men are like that."

"Oh, don't thank us. It's the least we can do. WOAHH!" said Luigi as he suddenly slipped off the rail of the gate and then fell flat on his face.

Samus gave a slight giggle at this in response. Krystal was right, Luigi DID have that effect that made even HER like him, even though Daisy was still his girlfriend.

Back at the station, it was Marth & Ike's next turn to leave by warp pipe. Daisy had calmed down a bit, but deep inside, she was still mad at Bowser Jr., and she probably always would be until she got her revenge. All of the men in the station that witnessed the event were also taken aback by that sexist comment. It was because of this that Fox, Kirby and Link chose to give their girlfriends a hug to show them that they cared. It was now becoming relatively clear at that moment that nobody liked Bowser & Bowser Jr. at all. Everybody told what they had to say to the camera since they didn't want to have to wait to say it in their interviews.

PEACH & DAISY

"It's official," said Daisy. "Bowser & Bowser Jr. are not nice people, nor should I even call them people at all!"

FOX & KRYSTAL:

"Those two have now gone too far," said Fox. "I would never say that any women, especially not to my love Krystal."

"Absolutely," said Krystal, "those two really need to apologize."

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.:

"I guess this means we'll have to race even harder if we want to win, now that every team is after us," said Bowser, "thanks to my SON that is."

"Give me a break would you."

SAMUS & PIKACHU (back at the gate of the mansion):

"Bowser Jr. can kiss my butt; he should never have called her that!" said Samus. "Win or lose, I'm gonna enjoy watching him and his father go down!"

LINK & ZELDA:

"It is officially ON!" said Zelda.

…

The scene then shifted back to the gate at Luigi's Mansion; Marth and Ike had then arrived.

"Oh no, it's closed?" Marth asked Ness.

"Yep."

"Man, this just sucks," said Ike.

"Now this means its back to square one again," said Marth. "This leg was obviously not planned out very good."

"I'll say," said Samus.

Everyone continued to give Bowser & Bowser Jr. dirty looks back at the station. Fox & Krystal were the next ones to leave by warp pipe.

"All right, it's our turn Krystal," said Fox, "let's get out of here."

"Right behind you."

Fox & Krystal then went inside the green pipe screaming with joy. While Kirby and Jigglypuff were watching them, Jigglypuff was jumping up and down looking extremely vivacious.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, we're leaving next! This is just so wonderful, isn't it wonderful Kirby!?"

"Yeah, it is wonderful Jiggs," Kirby replied as he actually understood how Jigglypuff felt.

Bowser shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he did not like Jigglypuff's "cheery" personality. Meanwhile, Fox and Krystal had made it to the other side of the warp pipe and were then in Boo woods.

"Woo!" said Fox. "We made it!

"That was so awesome Fox," said Krystal. "I mean it was so amazing."

"Oh yeah, well I'm glad you had fun. Come on, lets go find the entrance to Luigi's Mansion."

"Oh yeah, of course," said Krystal changing her mood to a nervous one as she had forgotten that they still had to go inside a haunted mansion. They were soon able to find the gate to the mansion, where the rest of the teams were waiting."

"Hey-a Guys," said Mario happy to see them.

"Hey Mario, what's going on?" said Fox wondering why everyone was not in the mansion right now.

"It's-a closed."

"Closed?" said Krystal a bit shocked.

"Yep, it won't-a be open for several hours."

"Oh well," said Krystal. "At least that still gives me time for what's up ahead."

Pretty soon, they all heard Kirby & Jigglypuff coming over to the gate next. Jigglypuff came out screaming her head off with joy and excitement, while Kirby just was just trying covering his ears to prevent deafness.

"Woo hoo! We're here!" said Jigglypuff screaming. "That pipe ride was so AWESOME!"

"Hey Jigglypuff," said Krystal, "good to see you."

"Good to see you too. Wasn't that pipe ride awesome!?"

"Why of course, it definitely was very awesome."

**COFFESIONAL: **

FOX & KRYSTAL:

"Jigglypuff is definitely the most excitable girl that I have ever met in my life," Krystal replied. "She practically knows how to always have fun."

"Yeah," Fox agreed. "I think Kirby is definitely lucky to have someone like her."

"Now Fox, just what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! Uh... well… you know Jigglypuff, she's… you know… uh…well…eh, you know what I mean."

Krystal just raised her eyebrow at this.

**END:**

Kirby continued rubbing his ears from all of Jigglypuff's shouting, but he was still happy, and nevertheless kept a positive attitude. Meanwhile, back at the station, Peach & Daisy were the next ones to leave by warp pipe. They continued to give Bowser & Bowser Jr. dirty looks like they were thinking 'I'm coming after you,' despite the fact they have been kidnapped by them numerous times in their past adventures.

"Just forget about those losers Son. We don't need them."

Meanwhile, Peach & Daisy were enjoying their turn riding the green pipe to Luigi's Mansion. They were both laughing and screaming with excitement that Daisy had forgotten Bowser Jr. ever called her an idiot.

"Yeah Hoo," cried Peach, "that was awesome as always."

"Of course, it was VERY awesome," said Daisy.

They then followed the path that led to Luigi's Mansion. Soon the other teams saw them coming.

"Look," said Jigglypuff. "Peach & Daisy are here!"

"Hey girls," said Krystal.

"Hello," said Peach. "Why is everyone standing around over here?

"I'm afraid it's closed your highnesses," said Lucario. "We're going to have to continue waiting a bit longer."

"What, are you kidding me?!" said Daisy. "Great, now Bowser and Bowser Jr. are going to catch up to us again. This just isn't right."

"Don't worry about it Daisy," said Peach." They'll get their comeuppance soon enough."

A few minutes later, Link & Zelda's turn to leave came. They enjoyed the pipe ride a lot. Once they got to Boo woods, they got out of the pipe and greeted the other teams as they had arrived at the gate.

"Wait a minute," said Zelda. "What's going on?"

"The mansion is closed," Ness responded this time.

"Then we'll have to wait a bit longer. Sigh," said Link.

Back at the station, Bowser & Bowser Jr. were ready to FINALLY get their turn to leave. Bowser Jr. however looked a bit nervous as he was now starting to regret that he ever said anything.

"From now on son, you do what I say, and do NOT say anything else to the other teams," said Bowser as he has now gotten more serious about winning.

Bowser Jr. however was not paying attention, nor did he even care. It was then their turn to leave, so Bowser went in the warp pipe first, and then Bowser Jr. went in. Soon, they arrived in boo woods and followed the trail to the gate where the rest of the teams were waiting. Once they had arrived, the other teams were obviously not very thrilled to see them, especially Daisy. Bowser then suddenly saw the sign that said Mansion was closed, and he was then suddenly filled with relief and evil satisfaction. With the mansion closed, that meant all the teams had to wait till it opened. To Bowser, this meant it was back to square one for everyone, therefore, giving him and his son a great opportunity to get in the front of the pack.

"Ha ha ha," said Bowser. "Well son, it looks like we're in luck. With all the teams gathered around here, we're sure to beat them."

"You're right. Ha, ha, ha. Nothing will stop us now! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Bowser & Bowser Jr. continued their obnoxious evil laughs for a long time. This really got on everyone's nerves, especially Pikachu's.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as he zapped electricity into them to get them to shut up. They both ended up in a crispy state with smoke coming out of them as a result. That seemed to have helped.

Still, everyone was extremely worried about what was going to happen very soon. Not only was there now a good chance that Bowser & Bowser Jr. could possibly get ahead of them all, but everyone knew completely that the mansion was going to be extremely scary for almost everyone, especially for Krystal and Luigi. There was no telling what was going to happen up ahead, and all the teams knew they were not going to like it.

"Well," said Ike talking to the camera. "I'm not going to let some stupid mansion phase me, Marth and I came here to win that million dollars, and nothing is gonna stop us!"

…

"_Stay tuned for part II of this episode." _


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Episode 2 He just called me an idiot part II

The clock had finally stroked 5 o'clock am. Once gate to Luigi's mansion opened, all of the teams immediately ran ahead and went straight to the laboratory that was next to the mansion. Once they had all gotten there, Ike then saw Professor Elvin Gadd, and headed straight to him.

"Welcome to Luigi's Mansion," said Elvin.

"Thanks," said Ike as Elvin gave him their clue. Ike then ripped it open and then started reading it.

"Who has plasma phobia?"

* * *

"A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform," said Toad, "and no person can perform more than six roadblocks on the entire race. In this roadblock, one team member must obtain a ghost vacuum from Professor Elvin Gadd, and then head inside the mansion. Once there, teams must face their fear, and capture three ghosts that haunt it using their ghost vacuum. Ghosts are going to be flying all over the place, so catching them will be very difficult. Once teams have captured three ghosts, they will receive their next clue."

* * *

MARTH & IKE: Currently in 1st place

"Who's afraid of ghosts?" said Ike. "You are."

"Very funny Ike, but I'll do it anyway"

MARIO & LUIGI: Currently in 2nd place

"You've-a done this before Luigi, "said Mario, "you should do it. I don't-a know how to use a ghost vacuum."

"Well… Oh ok. I'll-a go catch some ghosts… (Gulp) again."

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: Currently in 3rd place

"You sucked at the roadblock in the last leg Jr.," said Bowser. "I'm doing it this time."

SAMUS & PIKACHU: Currently in 4th place

"Let me do this one Samus," said Pikachu. "I've dealt with ghosts before, pika."

"Alright, go get 'em tiger."

NESS & LUCAS: Currently in 5th place

"You did the roadblock last time Lucas," said Ness, "so I'll do it."

"Ok."

LINK & ZELDA: Currently in 6th place

"You've encountered more scary places than I have," said Zelda. "I say you should do it."

"Alright fine, I guess it sounds reasonable enough to me."

POKEMON TRAINER & LUCARIO: Currently in 7th place

"Let me do this one master," said Lucario. "I show no fear when I'm in the presence of ghosts."

"Alright, good plan."

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF: Currently in 8th place

"Me, me, me, me, me," Jigglypuff begged. "Please let it me do it, PRETTY PLEASE!"

"Daw, what the heck! Nock yourself out Jiggs."

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!"

PEACH & DAISY: Currently in 9th place

"Who's going after ghosts?" said Daisy. "Can I do it this time Peach?

"Sure you can. I hate ghosts."

FOX & KRYSTAL: Currently in last place

"Who's got ghost phobia? Me," said Krystal as she wasn't even thinking.

"Wait, Krystal…," said Fox trying to warn her.

Too late, she had already opened the envelope. She then started reading it.

"In this roadblock, you must- wait WHAT?"

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX& KRYSTAL:

"I accidentally misinterpreted the clue," said Krystal. "I thought it meant that whoever said that they had plasma phobia could sit out the roadblock, so I just said it, and then opened the envelope without even thinking. I then ended up having to be the one to do the roadblock."

**END: **

"Oh no! No, no, no." said Krystal as she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "I have to hunt for ghosts in that haunted mansion? Fox, I can't do this, I just can't."

"I know, I know, but now you have to do the roadblock, or else we'll be penalized," said Fox feeling a bit worried himself. "Just don't panic when you're in there Krystal."

Once they were all ready, Bowser, Luigi, Marth, Pikachu, Ness, Link, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Daisy, and Krystal all got the ghost vacuums of their choice, and then everyone went inside Luigi's Mansion. Once they had all stepped inside, they were all immediately creped out by what was inside.

"Eke! Peach screamed.

"Oh wow, this is so creepy!" said Pokémon Trainer a bit creped out.

"OH MY GOSH, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" Krystal yelled as she was scared already.

"It's ok, it's ok," said Fox, "you can do this Krystal. You can do this."

"You've got this Pikachu," said Samus. "I have faith in you."

"Good luck Jigglypuff," said Kirby, "you totally got this."

Luigi took very deep breaths until he was ready.

"Ok," said Luigi as he was shivering, "let's do this."

Everyone that volunteered started searching around the mansion for any ghosts. Luigi, Krystal, Daisy and Pikachu all went to the kitchen. Jigglypuff, Link, Ness, Lucario, and Marth all went to the living room while Bowser went to the attic all alone. There was no doubt about that, since nobody liked him at the moment.

**CONFESSIONAL: **

SAMUS & PIKACHU:

"During the roadblock," said Pikachu, "we had to search around the whole entire mansion to try to find the ghosts."

NESS & LUCAS:

"At first, I couldn't find a single one," said Ness, "but pretty soon, we had all started seeing ghosts popping out of places everywhere."

**END:**

"Oh my gosh," yelled Jigglypuff, "there's a ghost!"

"I got it," said Marth.

Marth then sucked the ghost into his ghost vacuum while Jigglypuff looked a bit out beaten.

"I could have caught it," said Jigglypuff. "I was just… a little surprised is all."

"Right," said Ness not entirely convinced.

"Here's another one!" Link cried.

Link then sucked the ghost into his vacuum. Jigglypuff then blew herself into balloon getting a little frustrated."

"Uhhhhhh!"

In the Kitchen, Krystal was extremely scared. Whenever a ghost would come into sight, she would shriek with terror. In fact, another ghost had come out from under the floor, and she jumped into Luigi's arms as Daisy had then caught her first ghost.

"Yes!" cried Daisy not paying attention to what Krystal was doing. "I caught one!"

"Good job my love," said Luigi.

Daisy then left to go look somewhere else. Luigi then put Krystal down, but once another ghost appeared, she jumped right back into his arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Krystal as she continued to scream with terror.

Fox then came into the kitchen all worried about her.

"Krystal, are you alright?

"Fox, maybe you should stay by her side," said Luigi. "I can't catch both her and three ghosts at the same time."

"Sorry we're slowing you down Luigi," said Fox.

Luigi then put Krystal down and headed upstairs to search for some more ghosts. Fox then comforted Krystal as she started having a couple of tears run down her cheek. Meanwhile, up in the attic, Bowser was having no trouble catching any ghosts at all. He wasn't scared of anything, and he had already caught one ghost.

"Alright," Bowser cheered feeling good about himself, "just two more to go and then I'm out of here."

Bowser then left the attic and decided to search the master bedroom next. Once he had gotten inside, he had come across two more ghosts that were playing tea party together, at the table in the middle of the room. They were very big ghost actually, but Bowser wasn't going to let them get away, because he wanted to get ahead that badly. Once he turned the vacuum on, he started sucking one of the ghosts in, while the other ghost ran away. It was taking a very long time, however, as it was a very big ghost.

"Come on, come on."

Over in the Foyer, Jigglypuff continued to falter as she kept on missing every ghost that appeared in front of her. Link, Ness, Marth and Lucario all had caught ghosts of their own, while Jigglypuff had sqwuat. Suddenly, another ghost appeared in front of her.

"This one's mine," she thought as she tried to catch it, only for it to successfully get away from her.

Ness then sucked it into his ghost vacuum, making it his second ghost that he had caught.

"Yes! I got another one."

"Aw, COME ON!" Jigglypuff yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry about it Jiggs," said Kirby from the sidelines, "you can do this. Just don't get frustrated."

"Alright Ness," said Lucas. "Now we just need to find one more ghost and then we're out of here."

Back up in the master bedroom, Bowser was continuing to have trouble trying to catch his ghost.

"Come on, GET IN THERE!"

Finally, the ghost had given up, and had been sucked in.

"YES!" Bowser cheered. "Gotcha!"

Bowser then left the room to see if he could find the other that had escaped. He went into the hallways keeping his eye open for any pieces of white cloth moving around. He then passed a knight in shining armor, which made a little creaking sound. Bowser, a bit suspicious then back tracked toward the knight and looked at it for second. Bowser looked into the "eyes" of the knight. He moved around a lot while looking at it carefully, until he finally stopped, looking a bit confused.

"Man, it feels like the knight's eyes are following you everywhere you go," said Bowser breaking the fourth wall.

Bowser then left the knight in shining armor behind and starting heading towards the study. Suddenly, the camera shifted back over to the Knight, and it showed the other big ghost from the master bedroom creping out of it carefully.

"He, he, he," the ghost giggled, thinking it had fooled Bowser.

Back in the kitchen, Pikachu had finally caught his first ghost, while Fox was still comforting Krystal as she still felt very scared of her surroundings.

"Krystal," said Fox, "look at me Krys, it's alright, you can do this. I'll be right here beside you the whole time, while you're doing it; you just have to try your best. Can you at least try?"

"Ok, I-I'll try."

Krystal then grabbed her ghost vacuum, and worriedly, but surely faced her surroundings for any ghosts. A ghost then quietly appeared out of a tea pot behind her and then loudly closed the lid as a prank, scaring her.

"AHH," Krystal screamed.

"It's ok, you've got this. Just keep going.

"O-ok."

Suddenly, that same ghost creped out of the floor and touched her shoulder. She then turned around to see who did.

"BOO!" the ghost yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'This is gonna be a long roadblock.' Fox thought to himself.

Meanwhile, over in the dining room hall, Jigglypuff was STILL having troubles trying to catch a ghost.

"UHHHHH," Jigglypuff cried infuriatingly as she once again missed another ghost. "Why is this just so difficult!?"

Suddenly, Jigglypuff, Link, and Lucario all heard a long bang coming from the upstairs. They then heard some running footsteps, almost as if someone was being chased up there. This scared everyone a bit. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the big ghost from the master bedroom came flying down the stairs while an angry Bowser was chasing after it.

"You little runt!" Bowser yelled at the ghost while chasing it, "No one makes a fool out of me! GET BACK HERE!"

Everyone was surprised by the size of the ghost while it tried to run away. Link, Pikachu, Lucario and Jigglypuff then tried to catch it themselves. The ghost then flew to another direction trying to get away from everyone.

"I think I got it!" cried Link.

"No, it's mine!" yelled Jigglypuff. "I want to be the one to catch it."

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Bowser yelled knocking both Link, then Jigglypuff into the walls.

"Ow!" cried Jigglypuff.

"Aw man," said Link as he thought he heard a crack in his back. "Did he have to push us THAT hard?!"

"You're MINE!" said Bowser as he kept chasing the ghost down more hallways.

Suddenly, the ghost was getting tired. It was then starting to get sucked into the vacuum, but it was trying it's best not to.

"You're not getting away from ME!"

Suddenly, the tired out ghost finally gave up and got sucked in.

"YES!" cried Bowser. "GOTCHA!"

Bowser then headed on over to where Elvin Gadd was waiting and gave him his vacuum containing the three ghosts he had caught.

"Alright," Bowser Jr. cheered, "you got them all, YES!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin handing the clue to Bowser.

"Thanks."

All of the team members sitting out the roadblock all looked at each other a bit annoyed while Bowser then ripped open the clue and read it.

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: Currently in 1st place

"Congratulations, you completed the roadblock; you must now make your way to the graveyard of this mansion. It is there where you'll find your next clue."

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, we're gonna beat you," Bowser Jr. hollered out to the other teams, mocking them.

"&%# you!" yelled Samus.

"Jr., come on!" said Bowser pulling him away.

"I can't believe this," said Zelda. "They got ahead of us just like that. This is just unbelievable."

This sucks!" an infuriated Jigglypuff stated. "Bowser already beat us, and I still haven't caught a single ghost!"

"Poyo!" said Kirby feeling a bit defeated already.

"Sir, where's the graveyard?" Bowser asked Elvin Gadd.

"I can't tell you," Elvin replied. "You have to figure it out on your own."

"Humph, fine!"

"Dad, shouldn't you already 'know' where it is?" said Bowser Jr. questioning his father. "You have been here before after all."

"I KNOW WHERE THE GRAVEYARD IS! I just… forgot which direc-THIS MANSION IS HUGE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! After all, it has been a very long time since I've been here. I mean… you know how absent minded us geniuses can be."

"Yeah, sure."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Bowser feeling a bit insecure.

"Look, why don't we try looking over there?" Bowser Jr. suggested pointing towards a door under the staircase.

"I guess that might be it."

When they checked it, however, all they found was a closet.

"Dang it," said Bowser, "where the heck is the stupid graveyard?!"

While Bowser & Bowser Jr. continued searching, Krystal was still having some difficulty trying to face her fear. She decided to try to look for ghosts in the ballroom, since she had no luck in the kitchen.

"Look Krystal," said Fox, "there's one over there!"

"WHERE?" Krystal screamed.

Suddenly, the ghost then left its hiding spot and flew over Krystal's head, which scared the life out of her.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," said the ghost laughing its head off.

"OH MY GOSH! That was- ohhh!" said Krystal as she began to shed tears.

"It's ok, just keep trying."

Meanwhile, Marth was the second person to catch all three ghosts.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Thank you," said Marth.

MARTH & IKE: Currently in 2nd place

"Good job Marth," said Ike, "You were pretty good back there; for a guy that looks like a girl that is."

"Uh… thanks Ike."

Marth then ripped open their clue and read the part where it said to find the graveyard.

"Alright," said Ike, "Let's find that graveyard and then get out of here."

When Jigglypuff saw Marth & Ike leave, she blew up into a balloon once again. She felt as if she wouldn't catch a single ghost, no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly, she saw another ghost coming out of a flower pot.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!" a determined Jigglypuff said as she tried sucking that ghost into her vacuum.

However, she once again missed it, and the ghost flew away. Suddenly, Ness came out of nowhere, and sucked the ghost into his vacuum right away, making it his third ghost that he had caught. This made Jigglypuff extremely aggravated.

"Yes!" cried Ness. "I got it!"

Ness then went on over to Elvin, and handed him his vacuum containing the three ghosts he had caught.

"Woo hoo!" Lucas cheered. "Yeah, Ness!"

"Congratulations, here's your next clue."

"Thanks," said Ness.

NESS & LUCAS: Currently in 3rd place

**CONFESSIONAL:**

KIRBY & JIGGLYPUFF:

"I was just getting so frustrated that I couldn't catch a single ghost," said Jigglypuff, "and it was especially unfair how I was the least afraid of the ghosts out of everyone performing the roadblock, and everyone else was already catching more ghosts than I was.

**END:**

While Jigglypuff continued her little frustration dance, a light bulb suddenly went off in her head. She figured it would be easier for her to catch more ghosts if she put them to sleep - by using her singing voice. At that moment, Jigglypuff put her vacuum down, took out her little microphone, and started singing to three ghosts that were hovering above here.

"Wait, Jigglypuff, NOOOOO!" cried Luigi.

"No, please do not sing. PLEASE DON'T!" cried Link.

"Jigglypuff, DON'T DO IT, PIKAAAA!" cried Pikachu, but she wouldn't listen to any of them.

Jigglypuff then started singing.

"Jiiiigglyypuuuuff, Jigglyyyypuuuuff. Jiiiigglyypuuuuff, Jigglyyyyyyyyyyy. Jiiiigglyypuuuuff, Jigglyyyypuuuuff. Jiiiigglypuuuuf, Jiiiigglypuuuuf, Jiiiigglypuuuf, Jiiiigglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

When Jigglypuff finished singing, she looked to see if any of the ghosts fell asleep. However, the three ghosts were not sleeping; they were instead clapping with applause. Apparently, ghosts never go to sleep at all, so when the ghosts were applauding her performance (Which Jigglypuff had always wanted by the way) , Jigglypuff only felt even MORE aggravated, and threw her microphone down.

"I can't believe this!" cried Jigglypuff. "You freaks were all supposed to fall asleep so I could catch you in my GHOST VACUUUUUUUM!"

When the ghosts heard her say that, they all then looked at each other, and then started laughing their heads off like crazy. Apparently, they couldn't believe that she would actually be that stupid. LOL All three of the ghosts then mockingly threw a raspberry at her and continued laughing while they flew off.

"HEY! Come back here! I'm not finished with you!"

"Jigglypuff?" said Lucario as he entered the foyer. "What's going on here? Why are Pikachu, Link, and Luigi all sleeping in the middle of the floor?"

"Huh?" said Jigglypuff a bit confused.

Suddenly, she saw what Lucario was talking about.

"Oh no! They all must have fallen asleep while I was trying to catch ghosts by singing my song."

"You were singing your sleep lullaby?" said Lucario

"Um… well…"

Meanwhile, after looking through the dining room, kitchen, and bone yard, Bowser & Bowser Jr. finally found the graveyard.

"I think the clue-box might be behind one of these grave stones," Bowser Jr. suggested.

"Good idea, lets start looking," said Bowser, who was not yelling at his son for once.

As they were looking, Bowser Jr. then found the clue-box.

"Dad, I found it. WOAH!" Bowser Jr. yelled as a ghost suddenly came out of the clue-box, laughing.

"Son, are you alright?" said Bowser.

"Stupid ghost!" said Bowser Jr. as he got their clue. He then ripped it open, and found a ring of keys inside of it. He then started reading the clue.

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance?

* * *

"A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons," said Toad. "In this detour, teams must choose a task that has to do with finding their way out of here. Their choice: Long Distance or Short Distance. In **Long Distance**, teams must use one of the keys that they obtained from their clue, and open the front doors. They then must make their way outside of the mansion and roam through Boo woods. Using only a flashlight, teams must try to find their way out of the woods by finding red and yellow markers printed on trees. The task may appear simple, however, there are going to be other markers with different colors to throw teams off; this can cause teams to get lost. Once teams have made their way out of the woods, they'll receive their next clue. In **Short Distance**, teams must search the graveyard for blindfolds, which they must keep on at all times while they're still indoors. Teams must then try to find their way through the mansion all the way to the courtyard, while blind. Once teams have made it to the courtyard, they may take off their blindfolds and must then use the other key to open the gate to the courtyard to get out of the mansion. Once all that is done, they'll receive their next clue. Teams may be unable to see, but if teams have been paying attention to their surroundings while performing the roadblock, they should be able to finish the task quickly. In **both tasks**, if teams get lost, they'll be transported back to the starting point by Lakitu, and they'll have to try again."

* * *

BOWSER & BOWSER JR.: Currently in 1st place

"I say we should do Short Distance," said Bowser. "It sounds easier to me, and it's much shorter."

"Yeah, but Dad, it says we have to perform the task while wearing blindfolds, we won't be able to see where we're going!"

"I DON'T CARE! It'll get us out of here faster. You just have to stay behind me while I lead the way."

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this," Bowser Jr. muttered to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Marth & Ike then arrived at the graveyard and started searching behind the grave stones as well.

"Here it is," said Ike, "Here's the clue-box."

Ike got their clue, ripped it open and read it.

MARTH & IKE: Currently in 2nd place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance"

"I say we should do Long Distance," Marth replied. "It looks much easier."

"Yeah, but look at Bowser & Bowser Jr.," Ike pointed towards the two mutant turtles who were putting on the blindfolds they had found. "They're doing the other task. I say we should do that too."

"I don't know Ike; I still say we should do the other task.

"Marth, Bowser & Bowser Jr. are practically not afraid of anything, so they're being given a huge advantage here. If we take Long distance while they take Short distance, they're going to get to the mat first. I want US to win first place this time, so can you just please go along with me on this. We might even win a vacation if you do."

Marth thought about this for a bit, and he still didn't think this was a good idea, but Bowser & Bowser Jr. was getting further and further ahead every second. He knew it was just going to be a waste of time trying to convince Ike to do the other task; after all, when it comes to winning, reasoning with Ike is like trying to squeeze juice from a rock.

"Alright, fine. We'll do it your way."

"Yes! I knew you'd see it my way. Know lets hurry up so we can catch up to those turtle freaks."

Back in the ballroom, the three ghosts that laughed at Jigglypuff saw Krystal who was also on the lookout for ghosts. When they saw that she was scared of ghosts, they decided to play a prank on her and scare her for pleasure. When Krystal saw them, her hands were shaking when she tried to take out her vacuum, that she couldn't turn on the vacuum in time to catch one of the ghosts. The ghosts then flew towards her making screeching noises at her. This caused her to faint.

"Oh no," said a surprised Fox, "KRYSTAL!"

Fox then went over Krystal to try to get her to snap out of her trance.

"Krystal, wake up, WAKE UP!"

"Ha, ha, ha," the ghosts laughed proudly as this was actually their second time that they made someone faint. (Their first one was Luigi.)

Back in the Foyer…

"Wake up, WAKE UP!" said Jigglypuff slapping Pikachu across the face several times while he was asleep.

She also tried doing this to Link and Luigi, but it wasn't working. Lucario tried to use some of his moves on all of them too, but surprisingly, even THAT wasn't super effective. Lucario then got an idea.

"I'm going to the kitchen," said Lucario. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," said Jigglypuff, "you do that."

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Thanks," said Daisy.

"WHAT!" Jigglypuff yelled. "But how did she- GRRRRRRRR!"

PEACH & DAISY: Currently in 4th place

Back in the ballroom…

"Krystal, WAKE UUUP!" said Fox screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wha-? What's going on?" said Krystal. 'My goodness, that was the worst nightmare I ever- oh no!' Krystal thought to herself. "NOOOOOOO!"

**CONFESSIONAL: **

FOX & KRYSTAL:

"And then that's when she just broke down," said Fox.

**END:**

"Noooo, Noooo, no, no, no, no, no." said Krystal whose face was now covered in more tears than ever now.

"Krystal, Krystal get a hold of yourself!" said Fox now starting to get very worried about Krystal. "You can't let these ghosts take control of you."

"I can't do it. These ghosts are just too creepy!"

"Can't you at least just try to finish?!"

"I can't do this Fox! The ghosts keep flying over me, and it's too hard! I just can't do this!"

…

"I can't do this Fox! I just can't!"

"Here, here let's get out of here, and lets go someplace else. It's ok Krystal."

**CONFESSIONAL:**

FOX & KRYTAL:

"I was absolutely scared, more scared than I've ever been in my life quite frankly," said Krystal. "I was so traumatized by the whole situation that I was in, and I just thought that I just didn't want to do it anymore."

"It just felt so wrong having to watch her suffer like this," said Fox. "It's wasn't her fault that she's afraid of ghosts and haunted houses, and I just couldn't blame her for the situation she was in. I just had to do something about this."

**END:**

"Why don't I take you back to the dining room?" said Fox. "I'll let you cry under the table there, while I stand guard. I won't let any ghosts hurt you alright?"

"Ok," Krystal continued weeping while she was under Fox's arms.

When they got back to the dining room, they saw Lucario coming out of the kitchen carrying a bucket of water.

"What's going on?" said Lucario as Krystal was now going under the table in misery. "What's wrong with Krystal?"

"She got scared," said Fox. "I'm trying to calm her down. What's with the bucket of water?"

"Jigglypuff made Link, Luigi and Pikachu fall asleep with her singing, so I'm trying to help her wake them up."

"Why was she just randomly singing?"

"Apparently, she tried to get the ghosts to fall asleep. I've got to go, Jigglypuff is waiting for me."

"Ok. Good luck."

Fox then looked at Krystal crying under the table and he was starting to doubt that Krystal was ever going to finish this task.

'What are we going to do?' he thought to himself.

Back at the detour, Bowser & Bowser Jr. and Marth & Ike were having some trouble doing Short Distance while walking through the hallways trying to get to the courtyard.

"OW!" Bowser Jr. yelled at Ike as he stepped on his tail. "Watch it!"

"I can't see where I'm going with this blindfold on!"

Ike then tried going the other way, but then ended up running into the wall. Marth was having trouble doing this as well as he kept running into Ike and he kept tripping over furniture and knocking over candles from their posts. It was definitely not easy walking through a huge, haunted mansion while blind.

"OW!" Bowser yelled as Bowser Jr. "Jr., you're stepping on my foot. Don't you remember that I'm supposed to be leading us and not you?!"

"This is not easy Dad, and quit calling me Jr.!"

"Ike," said Marth as his foot started to go though the hardwood floors. "This is too dangerous. We should go to the other task."

"No way," Ike replied. "We can't let Bowser & Bowser Jr. beat us. We have to get ahead of them."

"Son," said Bowser, "just hold my hand. We'll get out of here much faster if we do."

"No way," Bowser Jr. refused, but Bowser grabbed his hand anyway, and then dragged him down the hallways while trying to find their way out.

"Hey," said Ike, "where did you two lizards run off too? Show yourselves. Whoa!" Marth ran into Ike, causing both of them to fall to the floor. This was just not Ike's day.

Meanwhile, Ness & Lucas and Peach & Daisy finally found the graveyard. Lucas then spotted the clue-box and all four teams immediately went over to it. Ness opened his and Lucas's clue while Peach opened her and Daisy's clue.

NESS & LUCAS: Currently in 3rd Place PEACH & DAISY: Currently in 4th place

"Detour: Long Distance or Short Distance?" said Ness.

"I say we should do Long Distance," said Daisy.

"Yeah," said Peach, "I agree."

"Let's do Long Distance Ness," said Lucas swirling the ring of keys around his finger. "I'm sick and tired of this mansion already."

"Alright," said Ness, "We'll do Long Distance."

Peach & Daisy and Ness & Lucas then went back inside the mansion and headed back to the foyer to open the front door. They then passed Lucario and Jigglypuff who were busy pouring water on Pikachu. Pikachu then opened his eyes feeling a bit surprised.

"Pika?"

"It worked," said Jigglypuff. "Let's do it on Link and Luigi now."

Pikachu then looked around a bit and realized he was still doing the roadblock.

"What am I doing? I still have one more ghost to find, pika." Pikachu then picked up his ghost vacuum and ran off.

Meanwhile, Link and Luigi were both awakened by Jigglypuff and Lucario pouring water on them.

"What the- what's going on?" said Link a bit surprised.

"What-a happened? Why am I all wet-a?" said Luigi.

"We did it! We finally woke them up!" said Jigglypuff a bit excited. She then saw another ghost fly by, and she immediately ran off trying to catch it. Once again, however, she missed it. "Grrrrrrr."

"Here, why don't I help you with that," said Lucario who had been following her. (Link and Luigi left to continue their searching by the way.)

"Oh, would you please!" said Jigglypuff.

Lucario then took a close inspection of her vacuum and immediately found out what she was doing wrong.

"Jigglypuff, you weren't really sucking the ghosts in your vacuum at all, you were pressing the wrong button. You were actually blowing air into the ghost's faces."

"Oh…right. My bad" said Jigglypuff turning red. She never felt so stupid.

"Don't worry about it, at least now you know what to do."

"Thanks Lucario, you're the best."

She then saw the same ghost hovering above. Knowing what to do now, she used her vacuum and FINALLY caught a ghost.

"YES! I got one, I got one, I got one, I got one!" Jigglypuff cheered while jumping up and down.

"Whoa, take it easy Jigglypuff, take it easy."

Jigglypuff calmed down a bit, and then she saw Pikachu running toward Elvin Gadd as he had just then captured his third ghost.

"Congratulations, here's your next clue," said Elvin.

"Thanks, pika."

SAMUS & PIKACHU: Currently in 5th place

"Oh my gosh, I've gotta hurry!" said Jigglypuff as she immediately headed upstairs to search for more ghosts.

"Good luck," Lucario called out and continued his search for more ghosts as well.

While all this was going on, Peach & Daisy used their keys to open the front doors and both they and Ness & Lucas went outside. When both teams were on the front step, the door suddenly closed behind them again, scaring both teams.

"Alright," said Daisy, "the clue says that the trail with the red and yellow flags at the entrance is the one we need to go through."

"That must be it over there," said Ness pointing towards a trail entrance containing red and yellow flags.

Both teams then immediately went over there and started traversing the trail through boo woods.

Back in the dining room of the mansion, Krystal was starting to calm down. Fox still had no idea how he was going to be able to get Krystal to finish the challenge, and she still hasn't caught a single ghost. Just then, Lucario came into the room, and saw that Krystal was still sulking a bit under the table.

"I'm worried about her Lucario," said Fox. "I don't know what to do."

"Here," said Lucario, "Why don't I talk to her. I'll help her in her current situation."

"Thanks," said Fox.

Lucario then went under the table to where Krystal was.

"Krystal," said Lucario.

"Who's that?" said Krystal.

"It's Lucario. I'm here to help you."

While Lucario was talking to Krystal, Jigglypuff was looking around the anteroom in the upstairs for one more ghost as she just caught her second one in the parlor. When she heard a noise, she immediately went over to the door and turned her vacuum on. When the door opened, out came Luigi.

"AAAAH!" Luigi screamed as his face was getting sucked in.

"Oh, Luigi," Jigglypuff gasped as she turned her vacuum off. "I'm sorry; I thought you were another ghost."

"It's-a alright Jigglypuff, I don't blame you."

"I'm also sorry I accidentally made you fall asleep."

"That's-a alright too, I don't blame you for that either."

"Where are you going now?"

"I just caught-a my last ghost; I'm going downstairs to-."

"OH MY GOSH, I GOTTA HURRY!" Jigglypuff yelled and then ran off. Luigi blinked in confusion and just shrugged it off as he left to get his next clue.

Back in the dining room, Krystal was starting to feel much better while Lucario was giving her a pep talk.

"So you see, you can't let these ghosts turn you into a shrinking violet," said Lucario, "you have to be more aggressive towards them. This way, they won't play around with your fears, and you won't end up being traumatized."

Suddenly, they heard Luigi come down the stairs with all three ghosts caught in his vacuum. He then went over to Elvin Gadd.

"Congratulations, here is your next clue."

"Thanks-a," said Luigi.

"Good-a job bro," said Mario. "Now we can get out of here."

MARIO & LUIGI: Currently in 6th place

"Look at Luigi," said Lucario. "Let him inspire you."

Krystal, who was amazed that Luigi was able to catch all three of his ghosts despite his fear of them, felt much better, and much more inspired. She immediately got out her vacuum and started heading her way back towards the ballroom, ready to show the ghosts whose boss. Fox could not have been more amazed.

"Thank you Lucario," said Fox. "You're a really awesome guy."

"Any time my fellow competitor."

…

_Stay tuned for part 3 of this episode_

**What's up guys? I decided to let this be a 3 part episode since I still have so much other stuff to do, and also, this episode still has quite a ways to go. I have a feeling that some of y'all will probably loathe the idea, though I hope you all enjoyed part 2 regardless. Don't forget to comment and express your feelings about it, and don't be afraid to point out any goofs and errors. Once again, I do not own these Nintendo characters, their videogames, or anything else that's not mine. See you all later. **


End file.
